Little miracles
by shindousgal
Summary: Harry get's raped on his way back to the Dursley's one evening. Afterwards strange things begin to happen. Like the fact that he can't hold anything down and he has these headaches that just seem like they never go away... Mpreg Snarry SS/HP
1. Chapter 1:The start of it all

Harry quickly made his way through the small park. It was getting dark and he  
really needed to get home soon. Harry was slowly walking down a steep hill when  
the wind picked up drastically, forcing him to the he lay on the ground he thought how od it was that the wind was picking up when there had barely been a breeze all day.

It was then that the laughter began. By the voices Harry could tell it was two men. Harry went for his wand but before he could reach it, he felt himself being surrounded by magical bonds.

"We can't kill him," said a man, "You got that?"

"Yeah, I got it," said the man, "Let's just have some fun with him."

Next thing Harry knew all of his clothes had been removed. How he didn't quite know how. Harry tried to open

his mouth but he was unsure whether or not he should yell for help or threaten the men. It didn't seem to matter for he couldn't do anything seeing as how his voice was gone.

By now Harry had come to the conclusion that there were only two men.

"Hey… do you think we should do it? It would make him weaker, and so much

easier for the Dark Lord to defeat. _Then _who will be the Dark Lord's right hand men?"Aked one of the men

"Us!" replied the other. They both broke out into laughter.

Harry attempted a scream. Yet nothing came out.

"Look at him!" exclaimed the first man as he began to pull down his zipper and undo his pants.

"This will be fun!" The second man laughed.

"I think you're going to enjoy this, Potter." The man then looked at his fellow

Death Eater and said, "I'll take him first and then you can— oh, wait! The

barrier. Put it up so no one sees us."

"Oh, right, I forgot." The man quickly cast the spell.

Harry attempted to let out a scream as he felt himself being broken.

"Damn he is so good, " said the first man as he broke Harry, "Oh, you idiot! Do the rest

of the spell!"

"Sorry." The other man pointed his wand at Harry's butt.

Almost immediately, the man who had just cast a spell on him forced his penis into Harry's mouth.

Harry lay there for what seemed like hours as the men did as they pleased with

him. Eventually, he just drowned them out. Finally, Harry felt them remove themselves

from him. Pain filling him as they did. They then replaced his clothes and took down the barrier. They removed his

binds, restored his voice, and disapparated.

Harry slowly got to his feet. With every movement pain shot threw his legs

and backside. He slowly made his way to his Aunt and Uncle's house, having to

constantly force himself to keep moving.

Harry was relieved to see the lights still on in the kitchen. He knocked at the

kitchen door. He heard his uncle's booming footsteps as he walked to the door.

"That boy, I'm going to kill him!" murmured Vernon but as he opened the door and took in the sight of his nephew, he was left speechless for on

Harry' face and hair were various fluids from the two men and bruises marked his body everywhere.

"Wh-what happened to you, Boy?" Vernon asked as his eyes took in more of the effects

of the attack every second.

"I just want to shower. To shower and forget it. Forget it all."

Vernon nodded and stepped aside for his nephew.

Hearing her husband's abrupt change in approach to Harry's late home-coming,

Petunia walked into the kitchen to see what was going on. When she saw Harry she dropped the plate she had been carrying.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked as she stepped towards her nephew.

"Shower. SHOWER. SHOWER!" This was all Harry said as he made his way through the kitchen and down the hall towards the stairs.

Harry stood leaning against the shower wall after he had scrubbed his skin clean

and raw. He had turned the water up as hot as he could take it. He felt so dirty, so _filthy_. He didn't even know who the men were. All he knew was

that they were Death Eaters.

Harry slid to the floor of the tub and pulled his legs to his chest. He just sat there

staring at the wall. After a few minutes he began to sob. He had tried to hold it in but it

demanded its release. At the same time, Harry was screaming and banging his fists on the

rim of the tub.

Petunia came running in and shut off the water. She wrapped Harry in a towel and Vernon helped her carry him to his room. By the time they got to his

room he had stopped screaming but he was still crying as he continually asked "Why?

_Why?_"

"Vernon, grab a pair of pajama bottoms for him," Petunia said as she felt her

motherly-instincts kicking in. This was a child in pain.

"Shh, Harry. Everything's going to be all right." Petunia had no idea what to say to her nephew. She just wanted to quiet him, comfort him. Help him relax so he could go to sleep.

Vernon handed the pajama bottoms to his wife and watched as she gently slid them up his nephew's legs. He flinched when Harry did as she went to put them over his hips .

"It's all right Harry, Dear. It's just me. Relax, Baby. You're all right." She finally eased the pajama bottoms over Harry's bruised hips.

They stayed there with him until he finally fell asleep, both Vernon and Petunia Dursley lost in thought about what exactly had happened to their nephew.

The next day, Harry opened his eyes. For a minute he pondered over his horrible dream. Then he tried to sit up. He then realized it hadn't been a dream, but all he wanted

to do was forget it, act like it never happened. Ignore the pain that he knew would

eventually fade away.

So he got out of bed and made his way to his trunk to get dressed. He then made his way downstairs to the kitchen to make himself breakfast, just like every other morning.

However, upon entering the kitchen, he saw his aunt was already cooking.

"I'll do that Aunt Petunia," he said as he began to take over.

"Harry? You should be in bed! You need to rest until—"

"Just forget it. Forget everything. Please, just act like it never happened, and thenit never did," Harry said as he took the pan and broke another egg into it.

Petunia walked over to the cupboard and got out some plates, all the while

keeping an eye on her nephew. She knew he had been raped. He had to limp every step he took. She wanted to tell that Dumbledore man, but if she did, Harry wouldn't be able to forget it as he said he wished too.

Harry sat alone on the couch. The Dursleys had all went out to a movie and for

once had offered to take Harry but Harry didn't want to leave the house. This was

because he was afraid. Afraid that those men would find him again. He wouldn't be able to take it again. Harry then turned on his side facing the back of the couch.

He slowly let the tears fall. The tears that held his fears, his pain, and his

sadness; he just let them go.

Well Here's my newest fanfic. I'll try and update sometime this week me reviews and tell me what you think. I would also like to thank my awsome beta:ActorPotter!


	2. Chapter 2:Snape!

I disclaim Harry Potter. I realised I forgot to last chapter so here it is!

Harry groaned as he sat up. It was three weeks after he had been raped and Harry was having continuous headaches. He felt so exhausted, even after a night of nine hours of sleep.

Harry had just gotten dressed when he heard his aunt calling him from the bottom of the stairs. Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He really just wanted to be by himself in his bedroom today, but with a sigh he opened his door and left his sanctuary.

At the top of the stairs, he was shocked to see someone he had never expected to see in the Dursley household standing next to his aunt and uncle and making polite chit-chat.

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs… was Severus Snape.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Potter. You will find it necessary to go and pack your things. You will be coming to live with me at my home in Spinner's end."

"Why?" Harry asked yawning, not fully grasping Snape's words.

"Professor Dumbledore has deemed it unsafe for you here. Therefore he has unfortunately forced me into letting you invade my home, interfering with the small amount of privacy I have left before returning to Hogwarts."

"Not safe, huh? Why not three weeks ago?" Harry mumbled angrily as he headed up the stairs.

Mrs. Dursley didn't know whether she should go and help Harry pack or talk to this Severus Snape character. In the end, she decided to stay and learn more about the man her nephew was going to be living with until the end of the summer.

Harry slowly shuffled about his room grabbing his things and placing them in his trunk. He let Hedwig out so he could empty out the bottom of her cage. He really didn't want to go with Snape. The man was cold and heartless. However, Harry hoped that Snape's coldness and heartlessness would keep and he would just ignore it when Harry woke up screaming at night. Or if he did come in he would believe his story about having dreams about Voldemort. His aunt had offered to get him therapy but Harry had refused it. He didn't want anybody to know what had happened to him. He didn't want anybody to think of him as weak. He was supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world. He was supposed to be strong and unstoppable.

Inside, however, Harry Potter felt like the lowest thing ever. He continued to tell himself that he could have stopped it. He told himself he was weak and useless and this was slowly pushing him into a depression.

It was then that Snape appeared in the doorway.

"Are you nearly finished?" he asked as he crossed his arms in impatience.

"Yeah, just hold on," Harry said just as irritated as he finished placing the last of his things in his trunk.

"_Now_are you done?" Snape asked snarling.

"Yes," Harry said curtly as he closed and locked his trunk.

As soon as Harry had stood back up, Snape took out his wand and shrunk his trunk. That was when he noticed the pair of bloody jeans on the floor. When he noticed that Harry had followed his gaze so he quickly turned away. He decided not to ask. They were probably from somebody the boy had bullied. Following in his Father's foot step's of course.

When Harry got to the bottom of the stairs he was surprised to see his aunt and uncle standing there. His aunt lightly took him in her arms, and Snape, being the spy that he was and had learned to accentuate his senses, noticed the slight flinch Harry gave.

"Everything will be fine, Harry. Please, just let me suggest to you therapy one more time..." his aunt said with concern but Harry pulled back and glared at her.

"I don't need therapy! I'm fine. I just need some time!" Harry yelled as the lights around them flashed. Harry quickly ran out the door and slammed it behind him. Snape came out shortly after. He didn't mention anything about Harry's blow-out inside but acted as if it hadn't happened.

"Let's go before someone sees us. Come. Stand beside me." Harry slowly made his way over but Snape, out of impatience, grabbed him swiftly, indifferent to the boy's terrified response, and wrapped his arm around him as he disapparated.

As soon as they arrived, Harry pushed himself away as quickly as possible and fell to the ground, shaking.

"What in the hell is the matter with you, Potter?" Snape asked angrily, taking offense to the boy's reaction.

"Don't touch me," Harry said darkly, "Don't _ever_ touch me. You're just like them." Harry closed his eyes and pulled his legs to his chest as he sat on the cold stone ground.

Harry's words scared Snape.

"Potter?" he asked in tone considerably lighter and a little bit tentative, "What happened?"

"Like you care. Like anybody cares," Harry spat at him.

"Potter, please get up and come into the house. We can't be seen out here."

Harry sat there a minute before he got up and followed Snape into the house.

"This here is the living area. You are welcome to sit in here. Just do not sit in the black recliner. That is mine and nobody sits there. Now this way…" Snape led Harry to a door and up a set of stairs.

"Down to the left there is a bathroom and a library. And down this way are the bedrooms, my study, and my private labs. You are forbidden to enter my private labs, and you must knock first before entering my private study. Your room is this way." He led Harry down another hallway.

At the end of the hallway Snape opened a door.

"This here is your room." Snape took Harry's trunk from inside his pocket and re-sized it in front of the bed. "Dinner is at 5:30, breakfast is at 9 am and lunch is at noon. I like to keep a tight ship, Potter, so don't be late. If you need something you can ask my house elf Maer. Now, Mr. Potter, anything else I can do for you right now?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just need to sleep. I'm so tired."

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked as he walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back.

"Could you wait? I would like to do a test. Just lay down for a moment."

Harry didn't know if he should trust him, but a part of him in the back of his mind knew he could.

"Okay," he said as he lay down in the bed.

Snape took out his wand and watched as Harry closed his eyes in fright merely ignoring it.

"_Elastero No creditum_," Snape said as he ran his wand over Harry's body. That was when a light stream of purple, almost like a memory strand, came from Harry's neither regions.

"_Soratom metunuta_." Severus said. The stream quickly slid inside Harry's trunk. Going in search of the nearest piece of parchment. Snape went to the trunk and dug through it until he found what he wanted, a scroll of parchment that was glowing purple. He pulled it out and stood up.

"_Revalo_." It was then that the scroll stopped glowing. Snape opened it and glanced down it.

"This can't be right."

"What does it say?"

"Um, Mr. Potter, you just… go to sleep. I need to look into something."

"What did it say?" Harry asked angrily.

"I will tell you when you wake up, Mr. Potter. Now please go to bed."

Harry wanted to protest but he doubted that after all the stress of today he really could do more than sleep.

He climbed into the bed pulling up the blankets and rolled onto his side, turning his back to Snape.

Snape quickly left the room and went to retrieve his Owl, Ria.

If the results were right then they had a problem.

Well Here's chapter two! I want to thank my beta:ActorPotter!!! The best beta like eva!!! I'm so Happy my birthday is coming up. This September 30th I shall be turning 20. And man am I feeling old. I want to thank everyone for your reviews. And if you do review please make it more than 3 word's. Please leave at least a sentence. Tell me what you liked or didn't like. But please do NOT tell me you like my writing style. I would appreciate it but I stress over it. Because I think what my writing style is. And part of that style belongs to my beta as well. So give them credit as hope you enjoyed. And so you all know your in for a BIG surprise next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3:What!

I disclaim this Snarry fic.

Severus paced nervously in front of his fireplace. He had asked for an immediate response which was code for "Fire call; ASAP!"

It seemed that the boy was 3 weeks pregnant. He knew that the results of the test were correct. Just _how_ it happened he wasn't sure. But judging by the boy's reaction, Severus was 99.9% positive Harry had been raped.

"Severus Snape?"

Snape looked down to see a young man's head floating in the fire place.

"Yes?"

"The Dark Lord is ready for you now. He requests your presence immediately."

"Of course. I'll be there right away," Severus said as he grabbed the test results from the table.

"Maer?" he called.

"Yes, Master Snape?" The house elf asked as he rushed into the room before Severus.

"If the boy awakens before I return tell him I will be right back. Just keep an eye on him, please."

"Of course, Master Snape."

Severus then stepped into the fireplace with a handful of Floo Powder.

Upon arrival, Severus quickly bowed and then straightened up to look his master in his new, soft brown eyes.

"Your transformation back to normal is looking marvelous, my Lord," Severus said. He took the paper which held Potter's test results out of his robes and walked forward to hand it to him.

"I got Potter like you said, but he was behaving weird. I asked him what was the matter but he merely blamed it on exhaustion. But I was not convinced so before he went to bed I did this test." Severus handed said test over to the new, and better- looking Lord Voldemort.

He waited in silence, waiting for the older man to read everything.

"Merlin's beard," Lord Voldemort whispered, "Damn that fucking old coot! He may not have planned it but it had to have been some of his men. It _can't _have been one of mine_. _Or, at least it _better_ not have been. Damn. If it's his fault… if he's the one behind all this…"

"Yes, I know. I also think that if it _were_ his men than they were posing as Death Eaters. When I forced the boy to side apparate with me he claimed I was 'Just like "them".'

"Severus… raped and pregnant? They probably induced it. It is so rare for a male to get pregnant the first time… Severus, the boy is not safe in this condition. Please keep a good eye on my son. I just now found him and I will not lose him again."

"Of course, my Lord. My Lord, I believe that we should do a test on all the Death Eaters to make sure they have not touched the boy and before you say it, I know that we cannot announce yet that he is your son. We can merely say that we are testing their loyalty. A cover for our true actions."

"Yes, Severus, that is brilliant! I shall perform the test this weekend."

"My Lord, may I ask how winning over the werewolves is going?"

"Fenrir wants to fight but he has so many cubs right now. He wants all his cubs educated on the 'werewolf ways'. He fears that if he fights and dies no one will be able to educate them."

"I see."

"Nearly all of them are adults except for one little girl name Roxi. She was made by accident by an insane werewolf. She is a cute little thing. She is only eleven but a wild little thing. She is actually starting Hogwarts this year. She overheard our talking of the war and she immediately wanted to join," Lord Voldemort said with a laugh.

"If I can win over Lupin perhaps he can convince him. If Fenrir dies than he can educate them," Severus hopefully.

"Yes, perhaps. Now, Severus, you should get back to Harry. And make sure he— oh! Lucius..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"No, of course not, please come sit down beside me."

"What is the matter, Tom? You look so stressed," Lucius said as he made his way over.

"It is Harry," Tom said as he ran a hand through the small bit of hair he had regained on his head from the potion.

"What is it?" asked Lucius as he placed his hand on Tom's. Yes, Tom and Lucius were together but it wasn't something they let everyone know.

"He's been raped and he is pregnant as well. Whoa, wait a minute!" Tom quickly stood from his seat.

"What is it?" Lucius and Severus asked in concerned unison.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!"

Severus held in his laughter. It was at moments like this that you forgot he was the Dark Lord as Dumbledore and the rest of the wizarding world put it. He only did the things he did because he believed that the wizarding world was desperately in need of change which was quite true.

"Well, my Lord, I will be getting back to the boy. I have my house elf watching him and knowing Maer he will freak out and wish to cater to the boy's dying whim. and I have to start making some pregnancy nourishment potions for him. So, I shall see you this weekend, my Lord, Lucius."

Both nodded and then Lucius got to his feet.

"Severus, please when you can spare the time please come and visit Draco. He's been a little stressed of late and a visit from you would do him well."

"I will. Perhaps he can help Harry as well."

"He has been feeling depressed since the incident. That asshole Wormtail."

"Yes. Would you like me to make him a depression potion?

"If you think it will help. Maybe just in small doses though."

"Okay. I better go now, good-bye." Severus left the two men making his way to the fireplace and seconds later appeared back in his own home in Spinner's End.

Well were you surprised? Just wait until the next chapter. Well I want to thank my super awsome beta: ActorPotter!!!!Well leave some reviews. And I wanted to thank everyone for leaving full sentances. As well as thank everyone who reviweed. It help's me to want to keep writing. And the more and better reviews the more likly I am to update faster. Well review and toodles!


	4. Chapter 4:well can't think of a name

I disclaim Harry Potter.

Severus sighed running a hand through his hair as he stepped out of his fireplace into his living room. Today was going to be tough, given the talk he needed to have with Potter. Potter would most likely deny the rape ever even happened and he couldn't tell the boy that Voldemort was his father. At least he couldn't until he had gained the boy's trust. Otherwise, who knew how the boy would react?

In his room, Harry ran a hand over his eyes attempting to remove the build up that had accumulated. Harry sat up and pulled the covers off before  
he stood, got dressed, and made his way out the door in search of Snape. The first place he looked was the study but it was empty. That was  
when he heard the sounds of Snape's yells from downstairs. Harry slowly made his way down to the living room. There he saw Snape yelling at some poor house  
elf. Harry peaked around the corner attempting to keep himself hidden but trying to see as well.  
"Maer, you are so incompetent I swear. How hard is it to set down a cup of coffee?!"  
"Maer is very sorry sir. It is just Maer's alarm his master has told him to set for the boy upstairs has gone off."  
"Potter is awake!" Snape said in shock. He started up the stairs but was shocked to see Harry staring at him from around the wall. "Potter?"  
"Sorry. I didn't want to interupt you." Harry said. Maer quickly left the room, eager to get away from his angry master.  
"Potter, please… come sit down here. There is something important I need to discuss with you."  
Harry slowly made his way over to one of the sofas that he was allowed to sit sat down in his chair and pulled out the parchment which contained the test results.  
"Now, Mr. Potter, I am going to show you what this says and you must know that everything I do is for your safety. Understand?"  
"Yes, sir," Harry said as he gripped the chair with anxiety. "I want to assure you that this is no lie, that I have performed the test correctly. I will give you the parchment and I want you to read it completely through. Afterwards I will need to ask you a few questions. Is that alright with you?"  
"Yes, sir," Harry said with a nod of his head.  
"Good." Snape handed the parchment over to Harry and watched as a stream of expressions passed over Harry's face.  
"Th-this isn't true," Harry stuttered, "It's a lie. You did it wrong. I know you did." Harry said defensively as he avoided making eye contact with  
Snape.  
"I told you, Potter, it isn't wrong. Besides, you can't even look me in the eye. We have a lot to talk about. You have a baby inside of you. And  
there is stuff that needs to be done before it is born. It is called prenatal care and I am going to help you. But in order to do that I need— HEY!"  
Snape quickly stood and grabbed Harry as he tried to run past him. He quickly put both his hands around Harry's forearms and held him tight. He could see  
the tears at the brim of Harry's eyes.  
"No! What can you do?!" Harry screamed at the older man. "How would you help? You don't know what I'm going through! You don't know anything!"  
"I know this, Harry. But I do know someone who does, someone else who was raped, and I want you to see him. But before that we need to talk about  
what happened. That way I can help you. I want to help you find peace. I have never been raped but I have spent many hours and nights with this young man  
and, believe me, it helps to talk. I know that you probably feel dirty and filthy right? You feel as if it's your fault it happened. As if you are too weak.  
You are also afraid of what others would think if they found out, am I right? Please let me help you."  
Harry stood in silence for a moment before Severus heard a soft sob escape the young boy. He saw tears cascading down the poor teenager's face. That was  
when Harry leaned his head against Severus' chest in an attempt to hide the tears.  
"Come, let's go sit, okay?" Severus said softly as he led the boy over. For the next hour, Severus questioned the boy about his rape  
and Harry sat curled up in a ball sobbing between words the entire time.  
"Thank you so much for telling me, Harry. Now I'm going to the kitchen to make some dinner. Would you like to come along?"  
Harry nodded yes and took Severus' offered hand. Severus kept hold of Harry's hand until they reached the kitchen. He led Harry to a stool at the small bar.  
For a while they both sat in silence.  
"So who is he?" Harry asked finally as he fiddled with his shirt, "the other boy who was raped?"  
"You will know when you meet. His father says he has been quite stressed ever since. By that he means that he has been having minor breakdowns."  
"Is he… um…in my condition as well?" Harry asked, unable to say the "P" word.

"No. But the internal damage was the worst part. He was not only gang raped by 4 men, but it was his first time as well. No more now; you will know more  
when you see him after dinner. We will have to go to his house, however. He is very weary about leaving his house. He used to love to ride his horse, Ares, a gorgeous horse I might add, but now the poor dear only sits alone in her stall. I got him to go out once, but it required two people, me and his father. He made his father stay by his side the whole time. He merely petted the horse and it's been months since he's ridden. It is like you and a broom. He loves it dearly. But he's afraid to go on even a small ride in the coral."  
"Wait. Since I'm...you know…does that mean that I can't ride a broom until it's born?"  
Severus looked into the teens pleading eyes. "I will allow you to fly a little, but there will be a height limit. After  
awhile though there will be absolutely no riding at all."  
"Oh."  
"It's all for the sake of the baby."  
"I know." Harry sighed.

Holding tight to Severus, they disapparated reappearing just outside an old mansion. Severus looked down at Harry. The poor boy's eyes were clenched shut.  
Severus quickly unwrapped his arms from around the boy and turned to the mansion in front of them. Harry stared up at it as well. Silently, Severus led  
Harry to the door, where Severus tapped it lightly with his wand before it opened to let them in. "It's my magical signature that allows us to enter. Come, let's go find  
him." Just then they heard the sound of a set of running feet. Harry quickly stepped behind Severus hiding his complete form from the person coming  
into the room. "Uncle Severus?" Draco asked as he came around the corner. Harry looked around Severus, in shock of hearing the voice of the youngest Malfoy.  
Malfoy in turn ran to hide behind the wall he had just passed in order to  
enter the room.  
"What is he doing here?! Get him out, get him out now!" Draco yelled from around the corner.  
"Draco, I've brought him here because he needs your help. He's been raped."  
Draco peered around the corner at the pair of them standing in the entryway  
of hishome.  
"I thought maybe you two could help each other," Severus explained.

Draco slowly made his way over to Harry and Severus. Harry held tightly to Severus' robes.  
"When?" Draco asked softer than before.  
Severus turned his eyes to Harry. "A little over a month ago," Harry told him, "I was on my way back to my relatives when—" Harry stopped, unable to  
finish his sentence as he fell to his knees.  
Draco walked over to Harry and took his hand, looking into his eyes. "Let's go into the living room. I can have a house elf bring us some firewhiskey. It  
helps."  
"I can't have any," Harry told him. The other boy stared at him in confusion. "I'm pregnant."  
Draco only stood there in shock at the boy-who-lived.

Well I want to thank all my reviewer's. It so helps me to keep going. Sorry it took so long. For a week my laptop cord was at my friends house and she was sick and couldn't bring it over. Then I was just being lazy. But now my laptop is dead and won't respond to the cord. So I might have top type it up on my desktop computer. Hopefully my cousin will be able to fix it. Well keep up the reviews. Just wait until you hear the rest of Draco's story!!!!


	5. Chapter 5:revalations

I disclaim Harry Potter.

Draco was at a loss for words. What was he to say to the poor boy? Draco wasn't pregnant. How could he help Harry when he had no idea what to say?

"Come along Draco, Harry," Severus said as he made his way to the sitting room. Harry and Draco followed him. Harry sat on the right side of a black sofa while Draco sat on the left. He knew Harry didn't want to be in contact with people, so he decided to keep a little distance between them. When it happened to Draco he didn't even want to be _near_ his Father. Severus sat in a recliner chair in the middle of the room, facing the two boys.

"Draco, why don't you tell Harry about what happened to you?" he asked as a house elf gave him a cup of tea spiked with some firewhiskey. He had been over enough that the elves knew what he preferred. Draco nodded as he took his cup of firewhiskey.

"Er… well, it was about three months ago. I was at… er, well, I was in the dungeons at Lord Voldemort's. I was bored and just walking around the house when out

of nowhere I was pulled into a hidden room. It turned out that Peter Pettigrew had imperioed some humans from the near by village to help him, even though Lord

Voldemort has stopped torturing humans; Let's just say Voldemort's eyes have been you know, Anyway, Wormtail made them take away my wand and hold me d-down while he… he…" Draco placed his forearm over his eyes as he felt the tears begin to fall.

Severus got up from his spot and sat beside Draco. He lightly brushed his hand over Draco's head a few times as Draco leaned into him.

"Do you want me to finish, Draco?" Severus asked as he continued to rub Draco's head. Draco nodded slowly.

"He had been in that room for three hours when his Father began to send out house elves in search of him, but they couldn't find him. It turns out Wormtail had put up an Anti- house elf ward that would keep the elves from remembering anything about what happened in the room. So, Lucius and several Death Eaters, including myself, went out in search of him. I had almost glanced over the room but I had randomly sent out a legimancy scan. And that was when I caught a glimpse of what was going on from Draco's mind.

It took us a while to search every room. Lucius was frantic. When we had found him, Wormtail had one of the humans raping him." At that, Draco made a loud sob and made a tight grip on Severus' shirt. Severus placed his other arm around Draco's back where he continued to rub him, soothingly.

"Draco had given up; he couldn't fight anymore. After we got Draco out of that room and Lucius was done with Wormtail, there was hardly anything left of Wormtail physically and of Draco mentally." Draco continued sobbing.

"It's all right Draco," Severus comforted him, "You're right here with me and Harry. You're all right… Harry, do you want to tell Draco your story?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Why not?" asked Severus in disbelief. He tried to keep his voice calm so as to not to freak Harry out even more.

"It's all right," Draco said as he wiped off a few stray tears. "It's really hard to tell the first time. Remember Sev? It took you several weeks to get _me_ to talk. How long ago was it?" Draco asked Harry quietly.

"It was about a month ago. It was getting dark and I had decided to head back to my Aunt and Uncle's… I'm sorry…" Harry said as he leaned forward placing his head in his hands.

Draco got up and sat beside Harry.

"It's fine. It's a start. Just try not to hold it in. It will build up and then you will eventually explode."

"I was just planning on just forgetting about it. Forgetting that it ever even happened. But now that I'm… man, it's so hard to say… pregnant… that's hard to do. I

mean I sort of want to atleast _know_ who the father is. But I'm afraid to tell my child in the future that they were born by... what they were born by…" Harry couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"Well, whatever happens will happen," said Draco as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "So, have you thought about maybe getting rid of the kid?"  
"No! I couldn't. I know the kid may not have been planned, but I would regret it for the rest of my life if I were to do that. "

"It's all right. I was just asking, what with Dumbledore and—"

"What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked angrily.

"Severus hasn't told you? He is the one responsible for your parents' death."

"Draco!" Severus said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked angrily.

"Severus, he deserves to know. Why would you keep it from him? I mean, if Dumbledore finds out about the baby—"

"It might actually be his fault," Severus whispered, barely audible, but Harry and Draco caught it.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in anger.

"Harry what I am about to tell you is the truth. I want you to know that we have no reason to lie. I mean, when I found out about the truth I was in shock."

"Just tell me!" Harry said furiously.

"Well… it turns out that Dumbledore is actually the cause for the last war. He had a Potions Master, I'm not quite sure who, make a potion that had the same effects as the Imperious Curse. Somehow it was administered to the Dark Lord and Dumbledore controlled him somehow. He also kidnapped you from him. You are, as hard as it is to believe, the son of Tom Marvolo Riddle," Severus didn't stop to see the boy's reaction, but just continued telling the story, "Dumbledore stole you from your crib and gave you to Lily and James Potter who had just had a child who died of SIDS. He said he had saved you from a burning house a bunch of Death Eater's had just left."

"So, then, is he supposedly still under that potion?" Harry asked skeptical.

"No. He had asked for me to make him a potion that would bring him back to his old state. In that potion was an ingredient that helped release him from the control of Dumbledore's potion. I'm not sure what it was seeing as how I don't have the ingredients for the potion he was under, but it's been for the better. He is finally starting to do what he was trying to do in the first place. Make the wizarding world better for not just purebloods but for all witches and wizards. It is Dumbledore who hates muggles and muggleborns."

"But what about the muggleborns at Hogwarts?"

"It is a cover. What better way to cover his hate than by being one of the only schools open to muggleborns. Voldemort wants to fix the Ministry of Magic. He wants

_everyone_ to have the rights they deserve. Plus, while you were asleep I visited with your father. He's very upset by this, and he plans on doing a legilimency scan of all his Death Eaters, just to see if it was one of _them_ who did it. He was also excited by the fact that he was to be a grandfather. Draco's father was also there and he said Draco hadn't been doing well. I hope you haven't been shutting yourself in your room again." Severus looked at Draco.

"No, I just wanted some alone time. I needed a break; Father has been worrying so much as of late. Just because I haven't been eating as much as—"

"Don't you dare tell me you've been starving yourself!" Severus said in pure anger.

"I… well, not really. I just haven't been hungry lately."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

"I'm sorry I just—"

"That's it, we are cutting this visit short. Draco, I am disappointed in you. I want you to head to the kitchens right now. Harry, come, we are heading back to my house." Severus said angrily as he stood up.

"Please don't!" Draco begged. "I've been so alone. I can't allow any of my friends over. They will notice something. But can Harry and I at least go to my room while you visit with Father or something? Please?"

Severus looked into his godson's eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

"Draco Malfoy you are so easy to give in to."

"Thank you, Uncle Sev. Come on, Harry," Draco said as he got up and made his way out of the room.

Harry looked at Severus, unsure of what to say.

"We shall talk later. For now go have fun with Draco," Severus said with a wave of his hand.

Harry nodded and headed out of the room."Oh, and be careful on those stairs!" Severus yelled as an after thought. He then called a house elf to bring him another glass of firewhiskey and to ask where Lucius was so he could join him.

Sorry it's so late. been really busy. Well I would like to thank my awsome beta: Actorpotter!!! And being December I will be even more busy. Well tell me what you think. I alway's love reviews. They help incourage me. And if you have any ideas of that you would like I'm open to all ideas. Cause I seem to get writers block alot so... I'll try and put up another chapter before christmas. If not Merry Christmas. Yes I say Merry Christmas not that stupid Happy Holiday's. Well review and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter6:I'm a blue whaleMan I'm tired

Chapter 6

I disclaim Harry Potter.

Severus knocked on the door of Lucius' library before he walked in.

"Severus, how did it go?" Lucius asked his voice full of concern although his expression stayed calm.

"Good enough. Harry tried to tell his story and Draco couldn't finish telling Harry about what happened to him but that's an improvement. Draco is entertaining Harry right now. I think I got Draco to start behaving more normal."

"That's excellent."

"Yes, but he also told Harry something that he shouldn't have."

"What?" Lucius asked.

"He told him about Tom. The whole truth. I tried to stop him, but he had had some firewhiskey and there was no stopping him."

"Damn it, Severus!" Lucius burst out, and then he asked, "How did he take it?"

"Fairly well given the intensity of the news. I told him I would talk to him about it later."

Lucius let out a sigh and sat in a nearby chair.

"Are you going to tell him?" Severus asked as he sat in a chair beside him.

"I have to. But we can't have them meet. Not yet. If Dumbledore is using Occlumency on Harry, he may see it. And then who _knows_ what will happen to the baby."

"Yes, I agree. I'm going to talk to him when we head home. But until then I think being with Draco will help him. I think we will come maybe once a week until school starts. Then we can have the meetings in my rooms."

"That's a very good idea. Are you going to tell Dumbledore that Harry is pregnant?"

"Yes. I am going to suggest that he stay in my room until it is born. That way I can protect him better."

"Let's hope he allows it," Lucius said as he ran his hand through his hair a little anxiously.

*

Harry held tight to Severus as they apparated back to Spinner's end. As soon as they landed he let go and opened the door.

"So did you enjoy your time with Draco?" Severus asked as he headed into the kitchen to get them some tea.

"Yeah. It was fun," Harry admitted surprising himself, "He showed me his dragon doll collection." Harry sat down in the sitting room. Severus laughed.

"Yes, he's always wanted a real dragon. Of course the ministry would never allow it, so Lucius has gotten him a doll for every birthday and Christmas since he was five years old." Finished preparing the tea, Severus walked into the sitting room with two teacups. He handed one to Harry and sat down in his chair.

"Well, I guess you want to talk about what we discussed earlier."

"Yes. I just don't see how Dumbledore could be so evil."

"Yes, I found it hard to believe myself when I first found out. But it is quite true. I was in the room when Voldemort took the potion. Man, was that a sight. The first thing to come back was the color of his skin. And then he let out a gasp as he remembered everything. The first words he uttered were 'What have I done?' He had a look of intense shock. It was then he remembered that you were his son. And for the first time…I saw him cry. He was so distraught that he had tried to kill you— and so many times as well. The hysteria that broke out after that required him to take a very intense calming draught. He actually almost went in search of you in order to tell you the truth. But Lucius and I convinced him that he would be endangering you if he were to do that, in addition to scaring you."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. It's just so much to take in."

"I know, believe me my boy, do I know. How about you go work on some of your homework. I have some potions I should be working on. Oh, speaking of which, you won't be doing potions this year. It's too dangerous for you. I will also need to tell Dumbledore about your condition. Hopefully he will allow you to leave the Gryffindor Common room in order to stay in my room. That way you will be safer. Now, go and do your homework." Severus pointed to the stairs.

*

It was the day before they were to head back to Hogwarts.

"Do you have all your homework done?" Severus asked as he flipped through the daily prophet while Harry cooked breakfast for them both.

"Yes. I told you so yesterday, Severus."

"You did?"

"Yes, when you—" But he cut off when he heard the sound of an owl tapping at the window.

Severus quickly stood and answered it. Both of them knew it was Dumbledore's owl. Severus had been writing him consistently for the past month trying to convince him to let Harry stay in his quarters.

"What's it say?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Let me open it first," Severus said as he quickly pulled at the wax seal.

Harry waited in anticipation of its contents.

"He said yes."

"Yes? Yes. He said yes!" Harry said happily. That was when he smelt the eggs slightly burning. "Oops!" Harry said as he quickly turned to flip them over. Severus laughed at Harry.

"Don't you laugh at me Severus Snape!" Harry yelled. The hormones.

"Sorry," Severus said as he laid down the letter and picked up the Prophet so he could hide his smile behind it.

*

Harry walked, pushing his luggage toward platform 9 3/4. Severus had dropped him off as he headed off to Hogwarts. But unbeknownst to Harry or anyone else he was being followed. The person couldn't have been recognized anyways. They had a glamour spell on. They followed Harry though the barrier and watched as he met up with the Weasleys.

Tom smiled at his son. He wanted to go say hello but he knew the dangers that one little word would bring. He just wanted to at least _see_ him. Even Lucius didn't know he was coming. That was when Tom saw him and Draco walk through the barrier. Lucius had almost overlooked Tom and he knew the man would recognize his magical signature.

Lucius quickly made his way over to the man he loved.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Thomas?!" He asked furiously, and Tom knew that Lucius really was furious. The only time he ever used that name was when he was angry.

"I wasn't going to talk to him. I promise. I just wanted to see him. I assure you there would have been no contact. Hello, Draco," Tom said as his stepson walked forward.

"Hi," Draco said as he quickly hugged the man in greeting.

Lucius placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "We will discuss this later," Lucius said angrily as he led Draco towards the train.

Tom sighed and turned his attention back to Harry, but he had already boarded the train.

*

Harry, Ron and Hermione had finally found an empty compartment.

"So, Harry… I heard you had to stay at Snape's all summer. That must have sucked, Mate," Ron said consolingly.

"No, it really didn't."

"Holy shit. What did he do to you, Harry?"

"Nothing. And I'm going to be living in his quarters this year. At least for about eight months."  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" Harry asked but then he saw a boy making his way down the hallway.

"Draco!" Harry called out.

"Yeah?" Draco was lugging his bag down the hallway.

"Come sit with us, "Harry said as he patted the seat.

"I don't know…" Draco said tentatively as he rubbed his arm.

"Come on. Please?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Draco said as he placed his things up in the luggage area.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Can't I sit with my friend?" Harry almost yelled.

"Harry. It's all right. Don't stress yourself," Draco said in a calm voice.

"Oh my, Harry are you pregnant?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

Harry didn't know what to say, but with great difficulty he nodded his head once.

"Oh, Harry, how?" Hermione asked as she took his hands.

"I was… it wasn't consensual," Harry said as he felt the tears brimming at his eyes.

"You were… hold on." Hermione got up shutting the door and cast a silencing charm around them. She quickly sat back down and took Harry's hands again with her own.

"Were you raped?" Hermione asked him. That was when Harry felt the tears begin to fall. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said.

"Get your hands off him, Malfoy! What would you know what Harry is feeling?" Ron said angrily.

"I may not know what it feels like to have an unexpected pregnancy, _Weasley,_ but I sure as hell know what he is going through," Draco said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile.

"Open up, Harry." Draco said. Harry did as Draco asked. Draco gently poured the potion down Harry's throat.

A few seconds later Harry calmed down.

"I brought a vile just in case," Draco said. That's when there was a knock on the apartment door. Draco's friends stood outside.

"Not a word to them. They don't know anything," Draco whispered as he took down the silence charm and unlocked the door before opening it.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Blaise asked.

"Sitting with my friend Harry here. Why don't you join us?" Draco asked.

"Er… okay" Blaise said obviously confused. Pansy followed him in. Draco shut the door in Goyle and Crabbe's faces. They were trying to get back on his good side but he wouldn't allow it.

"Well, isn't this great. Why not invite the whole Slytherin house?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron, shut the fuck up," Harry said angrily taking Ron by surprise. "In two more years we are going to be in the real world. And in the real world there won't be the separation of houses. You're going to have to associate with people even if you don't like them. So why not start now?" Harry said.

"Here, here," Blaise said with laugh.

Harry smiled at him.

"If you all don't mind I'm going to take a bit of a nap," Harry said as he leaned against the back of his seat and quickly fell asleep.

Ron and Hermione didn't know what to do. Draco grabbed Harry's feet and placed them on his lap so that he would be more comfortable.

"Thanks,"mumbled a half asleep Harry.

"No problem." Draco said as he turned to talk to Blaise and Pansy.

Well here's another chapter. I must say I was disappointed in the amount of reviews I got last time. Kinda discouraged me a little. So please leave reviews!!!! I would like to thank my super beta: ActorPotter. You totally rock! Well review and tell me what you think. And please make it a sentence and not a word or !

-shindousgal


	7. Chapter 7:Surprises galore!

Chapter 7

I disclaim Harry Potter.

Draco turned to Harry and patted his shoulder so as to not scare him.

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled.

"We are an hour away. You need to get your robes on."

"Okay," Harry said as he stood up and reached for his trunk. But as he grabbed it, Ron's began to fall. Draco, seeing it, grabbed Harry by the arms and yanked him back just in time.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I already told everyone to get out so we could get dressed alone. I know you probably don't want to undress in front of others and neither do I."

"Yeah. Thank you," Harry said again as he reached into his trunk and pulled out his school robes. Harry turned from Draco and put on his robes. A few seconds later, Draco began to hear sobs.

"Harry? What's the matter?" Draco said alarmed as he turned towards Harry..

"My robes are too small. I barely fit them. I'm getting so fat!" Harry cried and rubbed at the tears running down his face.

"Harry you're not that big. They just don't fit you because you probably grew out of them during the summer. You're taller. See what I mean?" Draco asked. "Plus, when you start to outgrow them because of your little bump there, we can do a spell to make them fit or buy you some maternity clothes." Draco patted Harry's back and turned to pull on the rest of his clothes.

"Okay," Harry said as he wiped away the rest of his tears.

*

As Harry and all his friends, including Draco, made there way into the Great Hall, Draco grasped Harry's hand with his own and shook it reassuringly before he joined his friends at the Slytherin table.

Harry made his way with Hermione over to Gryffindor table.

"Hey you guys," Ron said as he leaned towards them, "Do you see the new guy up there? I bet you he's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Ron said.

"He doesn't look like much," Harry observed.

"I agree," Hermione said. That was when the first years walked in and the Great Hall fell silent. After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up to start his beginning of the year speech.

"Welcome everyone to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I would like to warn all of you again that the Forbidden Forest is off limits all students. Also, I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher professor, Alan Adams." Dumbledore motioned towards the new professor as the Hall broke out into applause.

"Thank you, Albus," Professor Adams said as he stood. He started in on a probably well-rehearsed speech but Harry didn't hear any of it. On his face was a look of sheer shock.

"Mate, what's the matter?"

"He— his voice. I would never forget it. He's one of the men," Harry said breathing rapidly.

"One of which men, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"One of the men who raped me," Harry clarified before he slumped onto Ron.

"Harry, Mate?" Ron asked as he turned to him.

"Help!" yelled Hermione as she stood up to and made her way over to Harry.

The whole hall fell silent as she lay Harry down on the floor of the Great Hall. Severus was the first of the teachers to reach them.

"What happened?" Severus asked almost angrily.

Hermione and Ron weren't aware that Snape knew about Harry's condition, so they lied.

"We don't know. He was fine one minute and then the next he just started breathing heavily and then he slumped over onto Ron," Hermione said as she wiped furiously at the tears that were beginning to form at the brim of her eyes.

Severus knelt on the floor besides Harry and picked him up gently.

He then addressed Dumbledore. "I'll run him up to the hospital wing. Just continue." He then hurried out the doors to the Hospital Wing.

*

Harry rubbed his head. For some reason it was wet. He reached up and felt a wet towel on his head.

"You're awake!" Severus exclaimed, relieved, as he walked away from Poppy to Harry's bedside. He had just finished informing her not to speak to Harry about his pregnancy, knowing it would be uncomfortable for Harry and difficult to talk about.

"What happened?" Harry asked. It was then he remembered.

"You tell me. Poppy, could we be alone please?" Severus asked as he turned towards the nurse.

"Of course, Severus. I'll be in my office if you need anything," she said and she went into her office.

"What's the matter? You wouldn't just faint for no reason."

"It's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry explained. He was afraid to tell Severus the truth.

"Harry, you can tell me anything. Come on, please, what is it?" He laid his hand on Harry's. Once he realized what he had done, he pulled it back.

"Sorry," he apologized, ashamed of his inappropriate action.

Harry wanted to say that he was fine with it. He actually found it quite nice. But the fact about why he was in the hospital wing was more important. Harry looked down at his blanket that he was nervously twisting with his hands.

"He's one of the men who… who—." The sobs burst out of Harry before he could stop them.

Severus sat down next to Harry on the bed and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I recognized his voice," Harry managed to get out between sobs as he leaned into Severus.

"It's alright. Harry, I will protect you. I promise you that. And Draco will help, as well as Ron and Hermione. I assure you, neither he nor any other man will ever lay a hand on you," Severus said as he rocked the boy back and forth in his arms.

*

Severus led an exhausted Harry down to the dungeons. Both of them had eaten in the Hospital Wing after a visit from Dumbledore. It had become apparent that the reason for his falling unconscious was that Harry had had a vision of Voldemort. But he only remembered seeing a pair of brown eyes looking around fearfully. A complete lie. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had come along. By now Severus had moved back to his chair and everything seemed normal. Dumbledore had insisted that both of them eat in the hospital wing before Severus led him down to his rooms.

*

Severus stopped in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Here it is.. The password is 'Hippogriff egg'," Severus said as the painting of Salazar peaked open a sleepy eye and slid open for them.

"If you'll come this way, you'll find your room. All your stuff should be there. Down the hallway to the left are my personal kitchens. You can have anything you would like in there. Anything, that is, except my gummy bears."

"Did you say gummy bears?" Harry asked as he tried to hide his laugh behind his hand.

"Yes. I love gummy bears. And yes, I know they are a muggle food. And if you tell anyone you can have detention with Filch for a month," Severus threatened in a serious tone, "How about you go get changed. Come see me before you go to bed." He then left for his own room.

Upon entering his new room, Harry noted that the walls were a soft blue color and there sat a large king-sized bed. Harry walked over to it and fell backwards onto it with his arms spread out. After a minute or so he got up and changed into his pajamas. As soon as he was changed, he made his way towards the room he saw Severus enter a little while ago.

Harry was shocked to see Severus turned away from him, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Harry had to admit he liked what he saw. The curve of Severus back was very alluring and his long legs that jutted from the silky green boxers were not bad to look at either. He had to admit, Severus Snape was a sexy man.

"Ahem," Harry said clearing his throat to make himself know.

"Harry!" Severus said as he reached for a pair of pants. He quickly pulled them on before he walked over, his face red with embarrassment.

"Sorry! So, how are your rooms?"

"They're wonderful. Thank you so much," Harry said as he balanced on the balls of his feet.

"It wasn't a problem. Really. Now, why don't you head to bed?" Severus said. He then leaned forward and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead.

"Draco will most likely be by in the morning to check on you. He can escort you to class. Well, I'll see you in the morning, Harry." Severus walked Harry to his room. "Now, if you have nightmares just come in my room and I'll give you what you need. Goodnight." He stopped outside Harry's bedroom door.

"Yeah. Good night," Harry said.

Harry watched as Severus turned to leave. He watched him walk across the hallway. He watched as the muscles in Snape's back moved with each step. His sexy muscles. Harry quickly shut his door. He leaned against the back of it and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't be thinking such thoughts. He didn't even want to think of anybody kissing him. The thought frightened him incredibly. Harry took a deep breathe and moved over to his bed. He pulled back the sheets and lay down before he pulled them over himself and snuggled into them.

"Good night, Baby," he said. Severus had got him started on it as kind of a way to get used to the fact that he actually had a child inside of him. Harry turned onto his side and soon feel asleep.

*

Lucius stormed into Riddle manor. He was furious with his fiancée.

"Tom!" he yelled.

"In here, Lucius," Tom replied from the sitting room.

Lucius quickly walked in but stopped at the sight he saw. There sat Tom on the couch with a glass of firewhiskey and tears falling down his face.

"Tom? Babe, what is it?" Lucius asked calmly as he sat down beside the man he loved.

"I wanted to bring him home so badly. I have a son, Lucius. All I want to do is make memories with him like you have with Draco.." More tears flooded from his eyes.

"It's alright, Tom. We will have him here by the summer. I'm working on it. Besides, he already knows your his father."

"He does?" Tom looked at his lover in shock, "How?"

"Draco… and some firewhiskey…" Lucius explained with a laugh. "Surprisingly, he took it rather well."

That was when they heard the sound of an owl tapping on the window. Lucius got up and let the bird in. It was a Hogwarts owl. Lucius opened the letter it carried and read it.

"Dear God…" Lucius said in astonishment as he made his way over to Tom. "Read it," he said as he handed it over to Tom. The letter was from Severus, about

the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"I don't think he is one of our men. I don't recall this name," Lucius said as he paced back and forth while Tom read the letter.

"Yes, but he could have changed it."

"True. We will think more on it in the morning," said Lucius as he turned to Tom, "But tonight I think we need to get our minds off these things for a little bit, if you know what I mean…" Lucius then gave the famous Malfoy smirk.

Tom smiled hugely and got up. He then wrapped his arms around Lucius' waist.

"Whatever you say, you sexy man," Tom said as he pulled him to their rooms.

*

Harry was still asleep when Draco burst into his room.

"Are you all right? Uncle Sev said you were fine but…"

"Mmm, Draco I'm fine. Now get the HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Harry yelled. Draco looked in shock and then ran as Harry threw a pillow at him. He ran from the room and shut the door.

"I told you not to wake him. That's when his hormones get the most of him." Severus finished buttoning up his robes.

"Well, excuse me for being so worried!" Draco said defensively. "So, what was the problem?"

"It's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He is one of the people who raped Harry."

"Are you serious? Damn it! I will _not_ let him out of my sight. And neither will any of my fellow Slytherins. Granger and Weasley know so they can help too. We won't let him anywhere _near _Harry."

"Language, Draco," Severus reminded him calmly, "and thank you. Now, I have to go to a teachers' meeting. Merlin help me not to kill that asshole." Severus growled furiously.

"Language, Professor," Harry said, grinning, as he walked out of his rooms.

Draco laughed at Severus.

"Hardy har har. You boys be good. Draco, you can drop Harry off tonight weather at my lab or in here. I will see you both in class. Good bye." He made his way out through the portrait.

*

Harry laughed as some poor first year fell pity to a Weasley prank. Not one to serious, and Dumbledore seemed fine with it as long as they didn't cause any immense physical harm.

"So, how you doing, Mate?" Ron asked as he placed his arm on Harry's shoulder. Harry quickly shook him off. Ron flinched.

"Sorry, Ron. It's just… I have a problem with being touched. But I'm doing good. As long as I'm always with someone."

"You scared the hell out of me last night, Har—" Draco started but then disappeared down a dark hallway as if someone just pulled him away. Harry was about to run to see what had happened when he saw Blaise kissing Draco.

"Sorry, Draco," Blaise said when he pulled away, "I just… I just wanted you to know how I felt. I've been dreaming of kissing you for so long." Blaise then ran off without another word.

"Draco? You all right?" Harry asked seeing as how the teen seemed to be frozen to his spot on the wall.

"Yeah... I'm fine… completely fine..." Draco said in shock. He then began to laugh and Harry laughed with him. Hermione and Ron couldn't understand what they were laughing about. And they wouldn't be able to. Only someone who had experienced what they had could understand.

*

Harry and everyone else were making their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts when they saw Tonks running towards them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry as he gave her a quick hug.

"Remus and I have moved down into Hogsmeade. We're going to be having a baby!" she said happily.

"Really?! Congrats!" everyone said in excitement.

"Darn, and here I thought I would be the only one around here pregnant," said Harry much to Tonks' surprise.

"Your pregnant?"

"Yeah. But don't tell anyone."

"Of course. But now I have someone to sit and have butterbeer with who I can talk with about my baby and everything. That's so awesome, Harry! Well, I got to go. I'll see you later. I have to find Remus. See you!" She then left down the hallway.

"Isn't that great, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said as his hand ran over his stomach, "It really is."

*

Harry,Draco,Hermione and ron as well as the rest of the class stood outside the door for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was practically sweating through his clothes. Five minutes later, the door opened and out stepped Professor Adams. He ushered everyone in but stopped Harry.

"I would like to have a word with you in my office, please," he said as he led Harry down the hallway to a door. Once inside he pushed Harry up against the wall and attacked his mouth.

"I knew you would recognize my voice. I just wanted to let you know there is nothing you can do. So, how grows our little baby?" he asked with an evil laugh.

Harry felt the tears falling down his face. He couldn't have stopped them if he tried.

"It isn't your baby. You will have nothing to do with it. I will raise this child alone, and you will never know it!" Harry said as he tried to look away.

The man grabbed Harry by the cheeks and forced him to look at him.

"I really don't care. But if you don't want me to tell the world that your sleeping with Draco Malfoy then you will make these little visits a regular it?"

Harry nodded yes.

"Good boy," he said as he took Harry's mouth again. Harry was bawling by this time, but, much to his relief, that was when Severus came rushing in.

"Get the fuck off of him!" Severus said as he pointed his wand directly at the man's heart, trying with all his might not to use the Cruciatious Curse on the man.

Adams backed off of Harry at the sight of the other man. Severus then began to bind him with magic ropes.

"Harry, I want you to go into the classroom, okay?" Severus said as softly as he could to Harry who nodded yes in response. He pulled himself up off the floor where he had sunk to in his distress and forced his legs to walk. They felt like jelly. As he walked into the classroom he still had tears streaming down his face. Draco, Hermione and Ron ran over to him. They led him over to a chair and Hermione hugged him tight.

"It's going to be all right Harry. Draco used the floo network to get Professor Snape."

"The world's going to know aren't they?" Harry asked painfully.

"Yes, Harry. But it's the only way for you to get justice," Draco explained softly.

That was when Harry began to hyperventilate. Hermione ran over to her book bag and pulled out a brown paper bag. Inside it was some potions ingredients but she dumped them out carelessly and ran back to Harry. She placed it over his mouth.

"Breath Harry, come on," Hermione said.

Soon Harry's breathing was back to normal. That's when the aurors ran in.

"Mr. Potter, are you all right?" Mad-Eye Moody asked as he ran into the room.

Harry wanted to say yes, but he knew he wasn't.

"Everyone, return to your dormitories immediately," said an auror as he rushed into the classroom. He was about to tell Hermione, Ron and Draco the same thing but he saw that they were the only thing keeping Harry in a semi-calm state.

"Mr. Potter, you've got a big journey ahead of you," Mad-Eye Moody told him.

"I… I know," Harry said before he lay down on a desk. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of everything and just escape…

Well I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. As well as thank my super uber fabulous Beta: Actorpotter!!! Some of you actually helped me get over my writerts block. And thank you for telling me abouit what you did. Like pirara96 who told me it was starting to sound like a Drarry. I especialy loced the long reviews. And i know it's kinda deppressing and I'm working on that. That's why i added that bit about Tonk's and Draco and Blaise. Well more reviews. You guy's inspire me so much!!!! Tell me your favorite part or the part you liked the least. It really help's to make the story better. I had 22 reviews for the last chapter. So thank you and one of my favorite reviewers from my other Harry potter fanfic left a review: spunkleMcKats. So awsome. Well Here is my christmas present to you guy's. Hope you really enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8: Dmn Dumbledore!

I disclaim Harry Potter

Harry sat on the couch inside Severus' room. He held a pillow to his chest with his eyes closed. He had been sitting on the couch for about an hour. He had just finished talking to the aurors about what happened and Severus was currently being interviewed.

Draco walked in with a cup of tea and held it out for Harry to take. Harry merely shook his head.

"Harry, please. Just a quick drink. You haven't had anything since this morning. Think about the baby." Draco looked at Harry pleadingly. Harry frowned and took the cup. He took a sip and then held it with both hands in his lap.

"So… does the whole school know?" Harry asked in a dead voice.

Draco considered lying to him but he knew that would just make things worse.

"Sort of. They all will by tomorrow morning. Of course the Prophet is butting their noses in where they don't belong," Draco said angrily.

That was when Dumbledore came in with McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter," she said as she rushed to his side, "Why didn't you tell us, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked as she placed a hand on his knee. Instinctively, Harry swatted her hand away.

"Sorry," he apologized in the same dead voice.

"It's alright, Mr. Potter. Is this why you're staying in Severus' quarters?" she asked him with true concern.

Severus appeared before Harry could answer.

"I would like it if all of you left Mr. Potter and me alone," he said as he stormed in. He was greatly infuriated.

"Severus, my boy, maybe we should move Mr. Potter somewhere more..."

"Albus are you implying that I, after these past few months of having Mr. Potter in my care, am now unable to watch over him?"

"No, my boy. But—"

"OUT!" yelled Severus. McGonagall and Dumbledore made their way out of Severus' room as quickly as they could. "You too, Draco, if you don't mind," he said in a much softer voice, "Thank you."

"No problem, Uncle Severus." Draco placed one of his hands on Harry's for a moment in comfort and then left the room.

"Harry?" Severus took the cup from Harry's hands and placed it on the table. He sat down next to the boy and gently pulled him up so that he as closer to him.

"Hmm?" Hary asked.

"Are you alright?" Severus put his hand over Harry's and gently ran a thumb over Harry's.

Harry was about to say yes, but he knew that wouldn't pass with Severus.

"Er—no," he whispered as he leaned into Severus. He could feel the tears brimming his eyes. He had cried so much already. He didn't want to anymore.

"You can cry if you want to, Harry. Come on." Severus rubbed Harry's back lightly and Harry began to cry again.

*

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He could tell he was in his bedroom. He reached over to the table for his glasses and placed them on his face. He realized he had probably cried himself to sleep in Severus' arms. He got up and peeked out into the living room. There he was, his hand leaning against the wall, supporting him, while he held a glass in his hand. His head hung low.

"Damn it!" he yelled and Harry jumped at the outburst as Severus threw his glass against the wall, watching it shatter, unaware of Harry's presence. "Why in the hell can't I protect him? I'm so fucking pathetic." He clenched his hand into a tight fist, his knuckles whitening.

Harry quietly made his way over to Severus. He placed his hands on Severus' cheeks shocking him.

"Severus, it's all right."

"No, it's not, Harry. I couldn't keep that man's hands off of you. Since you've been in my care, all I've wanted to do is watch over and protect you. And I failed treacherously.. Your father will never forgive me."

"Of course he will. You stopped him. And some day we can explain that to him."

"You mean… you're willing to meet him now?"

"Yeah. I mean he is my Dad, right?"

"Yes. I don't know when we could go see him though. There is going to be so much going on."

"Yeah, I know. Sev?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I sleep with you in your room? I'll only sleep on the edge. But I don't want to sleep alone tonight."  
"Are you sure? I could give you a dreamless sleep potion if you want."

"It's not the dreams I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of being alone. Afraid that he may find me alone again and—"

"You don't need to continue. Why don't you go get dressed? I'll be waiting for you in my room okay?" Severus gently ran a hand down the side of Harry's face.

"Okay," Harry said as he turned to walk to his room.

Severus was pulling back the sheets on his bed when Harry walked in. All he wore was a pair of pajama pants.

"Severus, aren't you cold?" Harry asked as he made his way to the other side of the bed.

"I'm used to these temperatures so what's cold to you could be warm to me. Unless you want me to put on a shirt?"

"No," said Harry as he looked at Severus' naked upper half. He really just wanted to run his hand down Severus' chest.... to feel his muscular chest rise and fall with every deep breath.

Harry blinked to clear his mind and climbed into bed. He waited until Severus had gotten in on the left before he pulled the blankets up.

"Harry, if at any time you want to go back to your room just wake me up and tell me you're doing so. That way if I wake up and you're gone I don't freak out."

"Okay," Harry agreed. "Good night, Sev."

"Good night, Harry." Severus rolled onto his side.

*

Harry sat up quickly. He scanned the room for the nearest bathroom before he ran in. He had just reached the toilet when he threw up all that he had held in his stomach. When he was done, he began to cry and hold his stomach. That was when he felt Severus beside him. Severus had grabbed a rag and had begun wiping at Harry's mouth. He then took another rag and soaked it in water before patting Harry's head as well as the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Sev." Harry gripped tightly onto Severus' arm.

"It's all right. I don't mind. I really don't. Was it a nightmare?"

"Well, I was having a dream of me throwing up and then the next thing I know I'm awake and feeling like I'm going to throw up."

"Oh, well you know what I think it is?" Severus gave Harry a sly smile.

"What?" Harry asked worriedly.

"It was your little one warning you. After all, it is 6 a.m. and you are in your second trimester. So that means morning sickness."

"Ugh," said Harry, "I want to go back to bed." He leaned against Severus feeling suddenly week. "Could you help me?" Harry asked shyly.

"Sure," said Severus with a smile on his face. He helped Harry up and told him to lean on him while they made their way back to the bed.

Severus tucked Harry in and then got back in on his side.

"Thanks, Sev."  
"No problem," Severus said smiling sweetly at him.

Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy. Also thanks to my awsome beta: actorpotter! Hope everyone had a good New year's eve. Mine was good. I also recently saw Disney on ice!!! Awsome except they scammed me on a CD. Thought it was the one for the show and it was a 25 yr annerversory CD!!! Urgg. Once again thank you so much for the reviews!!! They really help. Especially those with idea's or those telling me what I need. Well please keep up the reviews!!! Thanks and toodles!!!


	9. Chapter 9:Flash Back

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to accept the fact that the whole school now knew. Draco stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can do this, come on. I'll be with you. And so will Hermione and Weasley."

"Okay," Harry said as he opened his eyes and opened the door to the Great Hall.

Silence filled the room as Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor table. Draco squeezed his shoulder and headed towards the Slytherins. Harry sat in fear of what would happen. Unsure of weather he would be swarmed by groups of people. Or whether everyone would be too afraid to talk to him. A few seconds later the hall erupted in sound. No one daring to ask Harry what they all really wanted to know.

"How are you feeling, Mate?" asked Ron in a hushed voice.

"Terrible," Harry confided in them as he ran a hand through his hair. "I've started my second trimester. And I'm having morning sickness."

"But I thought that morning sickness was in the first trimester?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yeah, well, it's different in male pregnancies."

"Really?" asked Hermione, intrigued.

"Hermione, please don't go and research this," Harry pleaded as he began to put food on his plate.

"I have to. This is so interesting." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry sighed and slowly ate his food. He took a few bites and then pushed his food away.

"I can't eat; I'm too stressed."

"You have to eat, Harry. Come on, for the baby."

"I know, but after this morning and with everything going on… I just have no appetite."

*

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco headed towards Transfiguration, they were stopped by Severus.

"Take this," He said as he handed Harry a vial.

"What is it?"

"A nutrient potion, just drink it," he said before disappearing.

"That's so... er… out of character," Hermione said in shock.

"Not really," said Draco and Harry in unison.

*

Harry sat in the back of the Transfiguration classroom. They were practicing spells on each other. Harry had decided to read instead, seeing as how he wasn't in a physical state to participate. It was then that a swarm of people came rushing into the room. Of course they quickly made a beeline for Harry.

"Mr. Potter?" asked a few of the photographers. Harry quickly tried to stand up to get away from them.

"Mr. Potter, we would like to have an interview."

"No- no," he said as he tried to back away. Draco, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall came rushing over.

"What do you think you are doing in my classroom?" ahe asked furiously.

That's when one of the male reporters reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Harry screamed as he fell to the ground, flashbacks going through his head.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Draco as he forced his way through. He crouched down by Harry and wrapped his arms around him, trying to block him from the pictures.

One the reporters grabbed Draco and tried to pull him away. It was then that Draco, too, began to have flashbacks.

"No, please, stop. Stop!" he cried. The tears began to fall down his cheeks. He completely forgot where he was. For now he was in that room. That room with Wormtail and the imperiosed humans.

The photographers were living it up. They couldn't stop taking pictures of the helpless teens.

McGonagall had finally made her way through but was stupefied by someone.

That was when a group of Aurors bust through the door.

"Everyone out!" they yelled and the students started to rush out of the room. Ron and Hermione tried to stay behind, but they were forced out with the reporters.

"They're our friends, please!" the boys shouted and then they saw Severus and Dumbledore running towards them.

"What is going on here?" he asked furiously as he ran into the room. He looked in shock at Harry and Draco.

"No, please stop. Please," Draco kept begging.

Harry was currently in a fetal position with a look of terror on his face.

Severus ran over to them and crouched down. He went first to Draco.

"Draco, Draco look at me. You're safe. You're here with me. He won't hurt you ever again. He's gone. Come on, Dray." He wiped his hands over Draco's cheeks and brushed off a few tears. By now someone had revived McGonagall.

She went to touch Harry but Snape stopped her.

"No, your voice won't work. It won't comfort him," Snape said. Just then Draco came out of his trance and looked up at Severus.

"Sev?"

"It's alright, Dray. But I need you to help me with Harry. Help me talk to him." They both turned in Harry's direction.

"Harry?" Draco asked, afraid to touch him.

"Come on, Harry. You're here at Hogwarts. You're safe. You're perfectly safe," Severus soothed as he rubbed his hands up and down Harry's arms, something he had found worked before.

"Come on, Harry. Come back. Sev and I are right here. We won't let them hurt you," Draco said as he held his friends hand.

That was when Harry looked up at them.

"There you go, Harry," Draco said as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

"I'm taking him back to my rooms. He needs a break. He can't be around people for a few days."

"What about his schooling, then?" Dumbledore asked in a smart tone.

"Hermione, Ron and I will help him," Draco said with determination.

"Okay," said Dumbledore wearily.

Dumbledore watched as McGonagall walked with Harry and Draco down to the dungeons. He then made his way up to his office and shut the door. That was when he finally let his face smile that evil grin it had been wanting to since he had seen Harry sitting broken on the floor. He had arranged for the reporters to come in. He even paid some of them extra to try and grab to the boy. It was his plan all along. Make him fear all touches. Then he would turn him over to the Dark Lord in his weakened and pathetic state. And after he was murdered he would make himself the savior of the wizarding world. As Dumbledore thought about his evil plan he began to laugh, a laugh only that of an insane man.

*

It was a couple days after the incident. Harry and Draco sat in Severus' living room doing transfiguration homework when Severus came in with Remus.

"Harry, Cub, I came as soon as I could. I wanted to come sooner."

"It's all right, Remus."

"No, it's not," Remus said as he sat beside Harry and ran his hands over his own eyes. Draco got up to give them some room.

"I'll be back. I'm going to run for some snacks." He could have called a house elf but he knew they needed some alone time.

"Harry put down his book and parchment and wrapped his arms around Remus.

"You're here now, aren't you?" Harry said softly.

Remus wrapped his arms around him tightly and ran his hand over his forehead.

"I am. And I will help you with whatever it is you need."

"Good," said Severus, "Because we've got Alan Adams trial in two days. They have all of Harry's memories of it saved in vials for evidence. Dumbledore is lending his Pensive and they are planning on showing them to everyone."

"What? No, they can't!" said Harry as he gripped tightly on to Remus' arm.

"I know, but in the end it will help, and I've requested that they allow you out at that time. But they said you need to be present for the whole trial. Damn it!" Severus said as he made his way over to get some firewhiskey.

"Don't worry, Cub. I will be there for you."

"I want my Dad to be there too," Harry said. That was when Severus sprayed his firewhiskey everywhere.

"Harry? Your father is dead," Remus said, looking at him with confusion.

"Not my birth father." Severus watched in shock as Harry explained the truth about everything and about how they thought it was Dumbledore who had sent the men to rape him.

Severus had to rush and stop him from tearing Dumbledore into shreds.

"Damn it. I'm quitting the order," Remus said, "I don't care what he does to me."

"No, Remus, you can't. Just go along with it. But you can join my—"

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"You know you must always be weary of who is watching you," Severus said as he gave Harry a look telling him not to say anymore. He had suddenly had a feeling like they were being watched. And he knew from experience to believe these feelings.

It was then that Draco had returned with some snacks for everyone.

*

Dumbledore swore as he threw his instrument across the room. He had spent a fortune on it just today to keep an eye on Harry and Severus. But as long as Harry was with Severus he knew it wouldn't be of any use.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been SO stressed of late. I want to thank everyone for all of your reviews! As well as my awsome beta:Actorpotter!!! I really apriciate them. Now I need some advice. You see one of the thing's I've been stressed about is that my friend is going out with a guy she knew I liked. And he doesn't understand the fact that you don't date a guy your friend likes. Is this just a girl thing or is it a guy thing too? Well thanks and review. I could really use the advice. And also critize me if you want or submit any idea's. I want to make this fic as good as I can! Thanks and Toodles.


	10. Chapter 10: The Trial part 1

I disclaim Harry Potter.

Harry had been pacing back and forth for awhile when Severus told him: "Harry, hold still so I can brush your hair."

"I can't, Sev. The trial's today." Severus stood in front of Harry and grabbed him by the arms, forcing him down onto the couch.

"It'll only take five minutes," he said as he cast a water spell over Harry's hair. Standing behind Harry, he began to run the brush slowly through his ever-messy hair.

"You need to relax. You know it's not good for the baby."

"I know, Sev. I'm just so worried. Can't you give me a calming draught or something?"

"I'm sorry, but seeing as how you live in my rooms, they will definitely test to see if I have given you any potions."

"That's stupid. Don't they know that I'm pregnant? Do they think that I'm not worried about the fact that the man who raped me may get away free?" Harry asked as the tears fell from his eyes.

Severus stopped brushing mid-stroke and went around to kneel in front of Harry. He wiped his thumb across Harry's cheek, rubbing away the tears.

"Harry, don't you worry. They will have your memories. And that day in his office is proof _enough, _to get him sent away. So, don't you worry, and if worse comes to worse… I'll just kill him if he get's away."

"No, Sev! What if something were to happen? I don't want to lose you. Please," Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and rubbed his face in the kneeling man's neck. Severus held Harry tight to him for a moment before pulling back and giving Harry one of his rare smiles.

"Now, let's hurry. You just messed up your hair again." He got back up and began brushing Harry's hair.

"I don't see why you bother, Sev. You know it won't ever stay down."

"You say that now. But you forget—I am a potions master."

*

Harry held tight to Severus' arm as they went used the Floo Network to reach the Ministry. There was only a couple seconds of calm before they were swarmed by the paparazzi.

"Mr. Potter!"

"!"

Much to Harry's relief, that was when Remus and several Aurors appeared.

"Everyone back!" they said as they made their way through the crowd. As they made it through the crowd they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with nearly the rest of the Weasley family. All with the exceptions of Ron and Ginny.

"You guys! You didn't have to come," Harry said surprised and a little embarrassed.

"Harry, dear, we _wanted_ to be here for you."

"Okay, but… please don't think any different of me."

Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around him and held him tight to her.

"Harry, that could never happen. You're like my seventh son."

"Thanks you," Harry said as he felt more tears begin to fall.

*

Harry tried to stand still as several wizards casted spells over him, testing for potions.

"Can you _please_ hurry?" Harry pleaded, "My feet are swollen and are killing me." Harry shifted his weight between his feet.

"We are almost done, Mr. Potter," said one of the examiners. A few minutes later Harry sighed in relief as they pulled up a chair for him to sit in.

"Ahhh… thank you," Harry said as he laid his feet out in front of him. That was when Severus came in. They had had to keep him out during the screening.

"Hey, Sev," Harry said he laid his head back.

"What's the matter?" Severus asked as he kneeled beside Harry.

"My feet are swollen. They had me stand there the entire time."

Immediately Severus got up and moved to Harry's feet. He began to remove Harry's shoes.

"Er…what are you doing Sev?"

"I'm giving you a foot massage."

"Sev..."

"Hush. It will help relax you."

"Mmmm. That does feel good."

Unfortunately, shortly thereafter, Umbridge came walking in.

"What do you think you are doing Mr. Snape?"

"He's massaging my swollen feet. What does it look like?" Harry asked angrily.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that?" Umbridge responded angrily.

"Leave him be, Dolores. He's stressed and pregnant. His hormones are going crazy."

Umbridge gritted her teeth together as she said,"Fine."

"Is there something you needed?" asked Harry.

"Yes. We need you to make your way to the court room now."

"Oh. Severus, help me up please," Harry asked as he held out his hands.

Severus got up and placed his hands in Harry's. He gently pulled Harry up from the chair.

"I'm getting so fat," Harry said as his hormones took control again making him wipe at his eyes once more.

"No, you're not. You're just a glowing ball." Severus winced after he said the words.

"You're such a jerk!" Harry yelled as he attempted to walk ahead. He then turned back and hit Severus. Severus and his big mouth. He knew Harry's hormones would be insane today. What with him being stressed and all.

"Jerk."

Severus rubbed his arm as he caught up to Harry.

"I'm sorry."

"Hmph. Fine."

"Thank you. Now you do realize you just passed the courtroom, right?"

Harry stopped and turned around. He reached for the door and then paused.

"I'm afraid, Sev."

Severus placed his hand over Harry's that lay on the doorknob.

"You can do this. You are strong and brave. And you will find justice. I'll be there the whole time."

Harry nodded. They both pulled open the door together and walked in.

Inside already were the Weasleys and Remus as well as Tonks, Moody and sadly… Dumbledore.

Harry made his way over to a chair off to the side, in full view of everyone in which he was obligated to sit. Severus sat right beside him as Dumbledore made his way over to them.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Professor."

"I hope that true justice is made today."

"Me too," said Harry. He really didn't want to talk to Dumbledore today.

"I'll see you afterwards."Dumbles said.

"Yes, Professor." Dumbledore then turned and walked away.

"This world is full of hidden messages, Mr. Potter," Severus said in a professional voice. Harry knew he was referring to Dumbledore's statement about true justice.

"Yes, I know."

*

"We would like to call Harry Potter to the stand," said the judge.

Severus stood and helped pull Harry to his feet. He offered to walk Harry down the stairs but Harry refused.

Harry waddled over to the chair and slowly sat down.

"Now, Mr. Potter seeing as how you are pregnant we cannot give you any Veritaserum. So, Mr. Potter, can you tell us what happened that night?"

Harry nodded and ran his sweaty hands over his pants.

"Er, well, I was sitting in the park because I hate being stuck inside the house. Eventually it started getting dark, so I started to make my way home. Everyone else had left the park. That was when I heard voices. I went to reach for my wand but that was when someone bound me."

"By Mr. Alan Adams and another man?" asked one of the members of court.

"Yes. They said that they wanted to have… fu-fun with me." Harry's hand ran to his face as he wiped at some of the tears. Someone came forward, then, with a soft handkerchief.

Harry nodded his thanks and wiped at his eyes. It pained Severus deeply, as well as it did the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks to see Harry like this.

"Could I have a glass of water please?" Harry asked as he tried to regain his strength.

The judge nodded and someone walked over with a clear glass of water.

"Thanks," Harry said as he took it and slowly drank it.

He then continued to tell them what happened- sometimes in a calm manner, but sometimes through tears.

*

"I'd like to call Severus Snape up please," asked Umbridge in that terribly sweet voice of hers.

Severus stood and made his way down to the stand.

"Mr. Snape, how is it you came to know of Mr. Potter's…'rape'?"

"Professor Dumbledore had asked me to retrieve the boy for the summer and have him live with me. One of the first signs I noticed that something peculiar had happened was when his Aunt had suggested to send him to therapy. What for I wasn't sure at the time, but Mr. Potter got very upset and ran outside. I went out after him and upon grabbing him, side-apparated him back to my home. As soon as we arrived he had flung himself from me and told me never to touch him again. I knew something was up because I know another teenager who was raped. He had several of the same demeanors and scared reactions to being surrounded by men and having them touch him. I have since then been helping them both recover from it."

"I see. So what did you do after that, Mr. Snape?" asked another member of court.

"Well, I took him inside and showed him around, taking him to his room. That was when he said he was tired. He had gotten in bed when I decided to do a test to check his vital's? That was when I discovered not only was he raped, but also pregnant with child."

"How far along was Mr. Potter by this time?" asked a male member of the court.

"He was about three weeks pregnant."

"What did you do after that?" asked Umbridge.

"Well, I let him sleep. And when he woke up I told him about his pregnancy which he was unaware of. I told him I would help him, and that I knew someone his own age who had been raped who could help him."

"Who was this person? Is this person also pregnant?" asked the Minister of Magic, making his presence known for the first time.

"The person is underage so I can not mention him without his Father's permission and presence. And no, he is not pregnant."

"And has this person helped Mr. Potter?" asked Amelia Bones.

"Yes, they have been able to help each other heal… slowly but surely."

"Thank you, Mr. Snape. You may return to your seat," said the judge.

Severus nodded and began to make his way towards Harry.

"Thank you everyone for being here. We will continue this tomorrow with an interview of Mr. Alan Adams as well as viewing Mr. Potter's memories. Thank you. You are dismissed." The judge banged his gavel and stood to leave.

"Another day?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"It's alright, Harry, dear, we will be right here with you," said Mrs. Weasley as she took Harry's hand in hers. "Now, let's go get you some ice cream, hmmm?" she asked with a smile.

"That sound's nice," Harry said "Can I have mint and cookies 'n' cream and strawberry…" Everyone cringed at the suggestion except for Tonks.

"That does sound good," she said as she and the rest of Harry's extended family walked him out.

"Sev?" Harry stopped and looked at the man.

"Yes, Harry?" he asked with concern. That was when Harry held out his free hand. Severus, still attempting to stay stoic, keeping up his public image, grasped Harry's hand and walked with the rest of them out to get ice cream.

Well first off I want to thank my awsome beta: actorpotter!!! Sorry this is so late everyone. I wanted to update but I was sick on the couch with the flu for nearly two weeks. So I really didn't feel much like doing anything. I wanted to post this now because I am going to be leaving for Pigeon Forge, TN this Tuesday. And I won't be back until the 15th. And I would have regreted it if that now I'm feeling better and I didn't update before I'd left for TN I'd feel really bad. So please leave lot's and lot's of review's for me to read when I get back! And as alway's critisim is alway's welcome. Or idea's you would like. And if I get 20 review's I might put in a Sev/Harry moment. Also look forward to lot's of shocking information in the next chapter. Well thanks and toodles.!!!


	11. Chapter 11: The Trial part 2

Chapter 11

I disclaim Harry Potter.

"This way, Mr. Potter," said Tom as he led Harry up the stairway. He led Harry to a room down the hall and opened the door.

"You will be staying here for tonight as the ministry requested," Tom explained as he held his hand out gesturing through the open door. "Mr. Snape, you will be in the room right next door." Tom opened the door next to Harry's.

"Thank you," said Severus as he made his way over to the door.

"If you need anything just push the button on the wall by the door. Good night, Gentlemen." Tom then left them, making his way back down the stairs.

"Harry, if you need anything you can just come into my room, okay?"

"Okay, Sev. I'm just going to put on my pajamas and go to bed."

"Okay, Harry. Do you want a dreamless sleep potion?"

"I thought I couldn't have anything?" Harry asked very confused.

"Yes, but you won't be questioned tomorrow so it will be perfectly fine."

"Sure. I'm so tired from today as it is. Sev?"

"Yes, Harry?" Severus asked as he walked to Harry and brushed his bangs back behind his ear.

"Will you stay beside my bed until I fall asleep?"  
"Sure, Harry," Severus said as he shut the door to his room and walked into Harry's.

Harry pulled back his blankets and sheets before lying down. Severus had pulled over a chair and was sitting in it. He reached for the sheets and pulled them back up to Harry's chest.

"Severus, what if he doesn't—"

"Harry don't you dare even say it! Now I want you to close your eyes. You've got to stay unstressed for the baby."

"You're right, Sev," Harry said as he took Severus' hand in his own. He held it close to his head as he closed his eyes. He calmly ran his thumb over Severus hand until he fell asleep.

Severus smiled down at the young man he was falling in love with. He was so afraid to do anything with Harry; he was still very unstable. Severus sighed and leaned down, kissing Harry on both checks before slowly and reluctantly pulling his hand from Harry's.

Harry opened his eyes when he heard Severus leave. He then put a hand to his cheek and smiled before closing his eyes and really going to sleep.

Harry held onto the bar as he sat down at his seat in the court room. He placed his hands on his big stomach and sighed. Mrs. Weasley came over to Harry and kissed him on the head.

"Harry, I wanted to let you know that we will be here no matter what. No matter what we see or hear we will always love you, and nothing in the world can change that. We also cannot wait to see that little baby of yours. Do you know what it's going to be?"

"No. I'm planning on waiting until the birth to find out. But I have a check up with Madame Pompfrey tonight to make sure the baby's fine because of all this stress. Then Sev—Professor Snape has promised to take me somewhere special so that I can get away from all of this."

"That's good, dear. We will see you after the court hearing, okay?"

Harry nodded. Mrs. Weasley smiled, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the head.

The judge banged his gavel as he brought order to the courtroom so they could start.

Harry gripped the arms of his chair as he watched the guards bring in Alan Adams. Harry watched as he was placed in the chair and chained up. The man looked through the audience until he laid eyes on Harry. He then licked his lips and smirked before making a kissing face at Harry.

It took all of Severus' restraint not to run down and kill the man.

"Harry?" Severus said in a strained voice.

"Hmm?" Harry responded in a small voice.

"Don't look at him. He wants you too. And when they show your memories just know you don't have to look. You can put your head down or do something so you can't see it. Okay?"

Harry nodded as he looked at the floor so he wouldn't have to look at the man.

"We will first watch Mr. Potter's memories and then we shall question Mr. Adam's." Said Umbridge.

Harry tried to stay strong and watch the memories. But he only watched for a few minutes before he looked away and began to cry. He grabbed Severus' sleeve and held tight.

"Sev…Sev… I can't breathe. I need some air," Harry said in between gasps.

Severus stood to help Harry up.

"I'm taking Mr. Potter out for some air," he announced. The judge nodded at him before turning back to watch the disturbing memories.

Severus led Harry outside the court room and helped him to sit on the ground.

"Harry, just take deep breaths," Severus said as he kneeled in front of Harry.

"Sev, Sev..." Harry cried as he wiped at his tears, "I couldn't watch. I wanted to be strong. I wanted to be STRONG!" he yelled as he pounded his fist several times into the hard floor.

"Harry!" Severus cried as he grabbed Harry's hands in his own. He then pulled Harry towards him in a tight embrace.

"Shhh, Harry. It's alright. It's alright to not be strong all the time. It's alright to be weak. It's alright to be a little vulnerable. Everyone has a weakness. And you know what? It sometimes makes us even stronger. Harry, I'm going to help you raise this child. You don't have to be strong all the time. When you are weak I will be the strong one," Severus said lovingly.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Severus.

"Sev, I love you."

"What?" Severus asked in shock.

"I love you so much. I mean, I sound like some fourth year but I do, Sev. And I don't know if you love me, Sev, but—" Severus quieted Harry with a finger to Harry's lips.

"Harry, I feel the same way. And I know that you aren't ready for all the things in a relationship but I'm willing to wait as long as it takes. Even if it takes an eternity. And I will love this child growing in you as if it were my own."

Harry laid his head on Severus' chest. Severus felt the tears forming a wet spot on his shirt.

"Thank you," Harry said as he sat up and wiped at the last of his tears.

"How about we go back in then?" asked Severus calmly in a voice Harry figured only a small few had heard.

Harry nodded and Severus helped him up off the ground.

"Before we go in though, I must tell you… you can't tell anyone about us. Only a select few okay?"

"Okay, Sev," Harry said. Harry took a deep breath before he nodded for Severus to open the door. Several heads turned towards them.

Harry thought that they would still be watching his memories.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter. Are you feeling any better?" asked the Judge kindly.

"Yes. I just needed some air."

"Good. We decided not to watch the rest of the memories of your rape. The beginning of it was evidence enough. And we watched the memories of you in Mr. Adam's office."

Harry nodded as Severus held his hand so Harry could sit back down.

The judge then turned to Mr. Adams.

"Mr. Adams, do you have any remorse for what you have done?" asked a member of the court.

"Why should I? He was a good fuck. And if I had the chance I'd take him again," Alan Adams said with a laugh.

Harry had to restrain Severus from running down at the man. He looked around and saw that Mrs. Weasley had to do the same with her husband.

"Mr. Adams, what made you want to commit this crime?" asked Umbridge as she held onto her stomach, looking almost as if she would throw up.

"Albus Dumbledore paid me to do so," he said with a smile.

Everyone's eyes turned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore tried to apparate before he realized he couldn't do so in the courtroom. He began to stupefy people as he tried to escape. Severus pulled Harry to the floor and covered him with his body for protection.

Dumbledore was quickly stopped, though, having been stupefied from behind by Arthur Weasley.

"Take him to the cells. He will be tried later. And put a magic seal on his core!" yelled the Minister of Magic.

The judge then turned to Alan Adams.

"Mr. Adams, you have been found guilty of rape of a minor. You are sentenced to two life sentences in Azkaban!" yelled the Judge. TWO? He then banged his gavel. "Take him away."

Harry sat up and watched as Alan Adams was led away, struggling and swearing.

Mrs. Weasley quickly made her way to Harry.

"Are you alright? You didn't get hit by any spells, did you?" she asked as she ran her hands over his shoulders.

"I'm fine. Severus helped me to the ground and shielded me."

"Thank, Merlin." Mrs. Weasley wrapped Harry in a hug.

Harry hugged the Weasleys and Remus goodbye before he turned towards the fireplace. He and Severus had to head back to the castle so that they could get their luggage.

"I'll see you soon, Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry, if you need anything just use the Floo Network to give us a call, alright?"

Harry nodded before he was pulled into another tight hug.

"Harry, I'm so happy we got you justice. Now we just need to capture that other man, whoever he is."

"Thanks, Remy. I'll see you guys later okay? Bye."

"Bye," everyone said.

Severus held Harry as they stepped into a fireplace and traveled back to the castle.

Harry looked up at the castle they stood in front of.

Harry and Severus had gone back to the castle to get their luggage and to get Harry and the baby checked out by Harry and the baby were in good health. All of this before using the Floo Network to travel to a small wizarding hotel. Harry thought that was where they were staying but realized he was mistaken when Severus led them to a carriage outside that had taken them to their current location.

"Severus, what is this place?

"Riddle Manor. I brought you here to meet your father."

Well I want to thank my awsome beta:ActorPotter!!! Sorry it took so long to update!!! I've been so stressed what with what happened in Tenesesse and I was stressing over getting A very Potter muscial ticket's. Speaking of which if you haven't seen A very Potter muscial go to Youtube and search starkidpotter. It is totally awsome! I decided to finally make it more of a snarry and finally bring them together. Well I want lot's of reviews. I love how this chapter ended up. So give me lot's and lot's of reviews!!!!! Thanks and toodles!


	12. Chapter 12: Love

Chapter 12

Harry looked up in shock at Severus.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course," Severus said as he smiled down at the man he loved. "Now come on. We have to be getting inside."

"Does he know that you are bringing me?" Harry asked as he gripped Severus' hand.

"No, he doesn't. I thought it would be a nice surprise for the both of you."

Harry nodded nervously as Severus led him towards the house.

Severus shut the door behind them and looked around.

"Now, you stay by my side. I don't know who's here right now, okay? The Dark Lord hasn't announced that you are his son yet. You can't put all your trust in every Death Eater." Severus led Harry through the foyer to an ornamental door which he opened, leading them down a wide hallway filled with many large portraits.

"Who are those people in the pictures?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"I don't think I'm the right one to tell you," Severus said, "here we are." They had reached another door, just as ornamental as the first. Severus knocked several times in a rhythmic pattern. The door was opened slightly and a head peaked out. When the person saw who stood outside the room, the door was quickly opened.

"Welcome back, Mr. Snape," said the man as he bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you," Severus said, "is he in the meeting room?"

"Yes, he is, sir."

"Thank you. Come on, Harry." Severus pulled Harry gently down the hall.

"Wait here a moment," Severus said giving Harry one of his customary smirks.

"My lord," Severus said as he came in and kneeled by his side.

"Severus. Well, this is unexpected." He could not hold back his curiosity and he started bombarding Severus with questions. "How are things? How is Harry? What happened in court?"

"Hold on, my Lord," Severus said calmly, "I have brought you something that I am sure will please you."

"Really, Severus? This is so out of character of you. What is it?" He said with extreme interest.

Severus quickly walked out to the hall and beckoned Harry into the large room.

Harry looked around the large meeting room. In the center was a large cushioned chair, and in this large cushioned chair… sat his birth father, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Harry? Is it really you?" Tom asked in disbelief as he stood from his seat.

"Um, yeah," Harry said, truly unsure of what to say to the man before him.

Tom quickly stood and made his way over to Harry. As soon as he reached him,

he wrapped Harry tightly in his arms. Tom rubbed his hands up and down his son's back as he laid his chin on Harry's head.

"It's so good to see you, Harry. I've been so worried ever since Severus told me of the rape. Merlin, I'm so afraid to let you go." He pulled Harry slightly closer, tightening his hold. Tom then sighed and pulled away from his son.

"How are you and the baby? Have you been eating right?" Tom asked worriedly.

"Yes. Severus makes sure of that," Harry said smiling over at said man.

"Good, good. And how was the trial?"

"Well, Mr. Adams got two life sentences in Azkaban. We are still awaiting the announcement of Dumbledore's trial date though," Harry explained.

"Wait, what about Dumbledore?" Tom asked as he looked between his son and his trusted Death Eater.

"Adams admitted that Dumbledore had paid him to do what he did to Harry," Severus told Tom with a frown.

"Are you serious? Wow!"

"My Lord, we are planning on staying here for a few days. Harry needs to recooperate from the stress of the trial."

"Really? Well, how about we go and get you settled in then," Tom said as he smiled down at his son. He then enveloped Harry in a hug once again.

"You don't know how happy I am that you are here," Tom whispered and then, letting go, he led them out of the room.

Severus had an arm around Harry's waist and his hand in Harry's as he helped him down the long set of stairs. They were heading down to dinner.

"Sev?"

"Yes, Love?" Severus asked.

"I'm really happy you brought me here. I'm glad I'm finally getting to meet my birth dad. I mean, my other Dad will always be my dad, of course. But the way I see it, I'm lucky to be able to have two fathers who love me so much. Well, loved in one case."

"I'm glad, Harry," Severus said with a smile as he helped Harry off the last step.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Have I mentioned that I despise steps?"

"No, I don't think so," Severus said smiling at him once again.

"Well, I do. With a passion," Harry said with a frown as Severus laughed and led them toward the dining room.

"Only a couple more months, Harry, and then we will be a pair of proud parents.

Severus pulled Harry's chair out for him and once he sat down pushed it back in.

"Thank you, Severus," Harry said with a smile.

Severus sat down just as Tom came into the room.

"Were you waiting long?" he asked.

"No, we just got here," Harry said as he ran his hands softly over his large stomach.

"Good. Well, then we just have to wait for Lucius. He just got back in and needed to change his clothes. Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I… just wanted to apologize about all of the times I tried to kill you. And I wanted to apologize about all of the harm I've caused."

"It's alright. It wasn't truly you doing it. And besides, I think Mrs. Pompfrey secretly loves my visits," Harry said with a laugh. Severus and Tom laughed right along with him. It was then that Lucius came into the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Love I really—Harry?" he asked in shock as he stopped, right about to sit down.

"Uh… hi," Harry said.

"Severus decided to bring him here after the trial as a surprise for both of us and a getaway for Harry," Tom explained with a smile.

"That's good. That's excellent. Well, why don't we eat. I'm rather famished from that trip," Lucius said with a smile in Harry's direction.

The house elves then came out with trays of food.

"So, Harry tell me more about yourself. I've missed out on so much," Tom said with a frown as he cut his steak.

And so Harry did just that. He told him about his love for Quidditch as well as his friends and some of the adventures they went on. He also shared stories about summers spent at the Burrow with Ron's family.

They all ended their dinner with dessert. Severus, Tom and Lucius had apple pie while Harry ate his strawberry cheesecake drenched in chocolate with rainbow sprinkles and licorice on top.

As Severus pulled Harry's sheets up he gently gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, did you have a good day? Other then the trial, I mean," Severus asked as he sat on the edge of Harry's bed, running his fingers through Harry's ever-untidy hair.

"Yes. It's been such a good day. And even the baby is happy. I felt a few soft kicks during dinner as we talked."

"That's wonderful, Harry. Well, good night." Severus gave Harry a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, Sev. I love you," Harry said tiredly.

"I love you too, Harry," Severus said looking down lovingly at Harry.

He then sighed and headed for his room which resided besides Harry's.

For the first time in a long time, Harry had a peaceful sleep without the help of potions. And all his dreams were about him and Severus... of him and his family. It was a restful night for someone who truly deserved it.

First I want to thank my awsome beta: actorpotter! Well I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter because I will not be updating for about 3 weeks. I'm going on vacation to Disneyworld. And I may be going to the opening of the Magical World of Harry Potter theme park as well. But I will probley write it out while I'm there and If my friend brings her laptop and we get internet then I may be able to type it up and post it. But I don't know if that will happen. Well Thanks for reading and please leave a review. And please, make it a sentence. Not a couple of words but like a actual sentence. When you do it help's inspire me to write more and to update faster. I want to thank also all of my reviewer's you guy's are awsome! So thanks and see you guy's when I get back from Florida!


	13. Chapter 13:Hope, peace and love

Blaise opened an eye at the muffled sound. He sat up in his bed. It was then that he realized the sound was coming from Draco's bed.

He pulled his sheets back and got up to check on his crush. He was shocked to find Draco crying out: "No, please, no!" in his sleep. He quickly sat beside his friend and tried to wake him. He lightly shook his friend but to no avail. He quickly got up, running to the bathroom and grabbing a clean wash rag. He soaked it in the sink before he made his way back to Draco.

Sitting down, Blaise rung the rag out over Draco's face. Blaise sighed as it woke his friend. But his relief was only momentary. Draco began clenching his sheets and crying.

"Draco, what's the matter? You can tell me." Blaise took one of his friend's hands that was clenching the sheets and held it tight with both of his own.

"Why can't I get over it? I'm so tired of these nightmares. I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of reliving it every FUCKING NIGHT!" Draco shouted. As he continued to yell, Blaise put up a silencing charm for their room and pulled Draco into his arms.

"I'm here, Draco. I'm right here. And I promise I won't leave you," Blaise said as he laid a kiss upon Draco's head.

Harry was currently sitting under a tall apple tree on a bench with his father.

"So this… Hermione… she is the smartest one of your friends?"

"Yes. She's also a muggle-born. But don't hold that against her!"

"Oh, I won't. That was the old me. Perhaps when you and your friends graduate from Hogwarts she can be a help to me when I fix the Ministry of Magic."

"I don't know. Knowing Hermione she might want to go to college or into an apprenticing job."

"Hmm. Well, perhaps later on. Now, come. There is something I want to show you." Tom stood up and helped Harry to his feet.

He looped his arm through Harry's and led him off to their destination.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he looked at the small barn in front of them.

"These are the horse stables. But they aren't regular horses. They change colors with their emotions. I know that in your current state you can't ride them, but after you have the baby, perhaps I can teach you how to ride. It's not as easy as riding a broom but I would like it if you would go riding with me. It is one of my most favorite pastimes." Tom looked at Harry with a bit of a pleading look in his eyes.

"That sounds fun," Harry said as he smiled up at the man he now called 'Dad'. "Could we head in please? My back is starting to hurt."

"Of course," Tom said as he led his son back towards the mansion.

Severus slowly walked down the hall towards Tom's study. Harry was currently taking a nap and he thought this would be a good time to tell Tom that he was in a relationship with his one and only son. Severus would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. He saw how much Tom cared for Harry. And he knew he would probably be the over- protective type of father, what with the way things were.

Severus knocked on the door and waited for Tom to invite him in.

"Good afternoon, my Lord," Severus said as he walked in.

"Good afternoon, Severus. What do I owe this visit?" Tom asked as he sat down at his desk, looking up at Severus.

"My Lord, I'm here to tell you about me and Harry."

"What is it, Severus?" Tom asked, concerned.

"I, well, just let me get it all out and then you can say what you want," Severus said. Tom nodded and waited for Severus to begin.

And so Severus explained about his and Harry's relationship as well as how it came to be.

"Well, Severus. Thank you very much for telling me this. I know that you may expect me to be angry or defensive. But when it comes down to it I would rather it be you than anyone else. I know you will protect him and will be patient with him. So I shall give you two my blessing. But if you mess up, Severus, don't think I won't rage hell on you!" Tom said very seriously.

"Of course, my Lord. I would never purposefully harm Harry. I want you to know that. I love him very much. And even though this child is not yet born, I love it as well."

"Good, Severus. Now if you don't mind, I really must get back to this work."

"Of course, my Lord. I shall see you at dinner time, then." Severus gave a slight bow as he made his way out the door.

Tom nodded and continued with his work.

Severus walked a couple feet down the hallway before he let out a deep sigh. That went alot better than he thought it would. He was afraid that curses may have begun flying. He decided to go check on Harry.

Severus quietly opened the door to Harry's room and slipped in. He made his way over to Harry's bed and crouched down beside it, looking upon the calm, sleeping face of his lover. He lightly brushed a few strands of hair away from his face.

"Sev?" Harry asked in a very groggy voice.

"Go back to sleep. I was just checking up on you." Severus got up to leave.

"No. Please lay down with me."

"Harry, I don't know."

"Please?"

Severus nodded yes and headed over to the other side of the bed. He crawled on top of the sheets and lay down beside Harry.

"No, Sev. Under the sheets."

"Harry..." But Severus stopped in his tracks at the look the pregnant male gave him. He quickly got under the sheets. He lay down against the side of the bed.

"Closer, Sev."

Severus scooted a tiny bit closer. But not close enough for Harry's taste.

"Closer."

Scoot.

"Closer."

Scoot.

"A little more, Sev."

"Harry, are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive," Harry said in response.

Severus scooted all the way over until he was right up against Harry's side. Harry then turned as much as he could towards Severus and wrapped his arm around Severus' torso.

"Harry?"

"Sev, please, just hold me. Show me how it should feel," Harry pleaded. Severus nodded. He wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close. They both then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Tom had later decided to also check on Harry. He had been sleeping for a while. Besides he hadn't seen Severus around for a while. He was surprised to see Lucius looking into Harry's room.

"Lucius?" Tom was confused.

"Shh," Lucius said as he put a finger to his mouth. "Look at them," he whispered as he moved aside for the Dark Lord to see.

There they lay, Severus in Harry's arms and Harry's in his. Both had a look of pure content on his face.

"Shall we leave them be?" whispered Lucius.

Tom nodded and shut the door.

"Yes. Now that they are occupied I can occupy my time with you," said Tom as he reached for Lucius' hand, pulling him close.

"What are you thinking?" Lucius asked with a knowing smirk.

"Hmm, well, you are rather dirty, Lucius. Why don't we head to the master bath and clean you up."

"We have to get a little more dirty before we do that," Lucius said with a sly smirk. Tom then began to lead them into said bathroom.

As Harry sat up in bed, a frown came upon his face. Today was the day he and Severus were to head back to Hogwarts. He really didn't want to leave his father. He was so happy here. But he knew he needed to go back. Besides… Dumbledore's trial was coming up and he had to catch up on his school work.

He and Severus had been talking and had decided that it would be better if until the pregnancy Harry just stayed in their rooms. For the babies sake. They didn't want any stray hexes or spells to hit Harry. Harry got up, dressed and headed down to breakfast.

Harry gave his father a huge hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Harry," Tom mumbled into Harry's hair.

"I'll miss you too, Dad." At this, Tom wrapped his arms tighter around Harry.

"Oh," Harry said as his hand slid across his stomach.

"I think the baby will miss you too. I just got a big kick."

Tom smiled down at Harry with pure happiness.

"That makes me very happy. Now, I want you to take care of yourself. And be careful. No stairs without help. I don't even want you in a room by yourself. And when the baby starts to come, I want to be contacted immediately."

"Of course."

"My Lord, we have to go. They are expecting us back."

"Yes, Severus, I know. Just let me hold him for a few seconds more," Tom said softly as he once again laid his head amongst Harry's hair.

Tom let go of Harry slowly. He watched sadly as Harry and Severus left for Hogwarts.

Lucius wrapped his arm around Tom's shoulder.

"Will it always be this hard to let them go?

"Sadly, yes. Come, how about we go on a ride through the forest?"

"Yes," said Tom as he and Lucius headed for the stables.

Harry was happy to see Draco and Blaise waiting for them inside Severus' rooms.

"Harry!" Draco said as he let go of Blaise's hand and quickly went to hug Harry.

"I read about it in the paper. I mean Dumbledore, actually, well, never mind. Let's not worry about that for now. Right now Blaise and I have orders to take you somewhere."

Draco then ran over to Blaise and grasped his hand.

"Dray? Are you and Blaise..."

"Yeah… we're kind of dating," Draco said happily.

Severus actually smiled. Blaise stumbled back in surprise.

"Now, come, Harry, enough about us. We've got something to attend to."

Draco linked arms with Harry and began to lead him out.

Severus was so happy for Draco. He was finally beginning to move on.

Well I want to thank my awesome beta: Actorpotter. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. There was this jerk wad who told me that my writing sucks and how him and his friends laugh at my fanfics. And it really made me feel bad and like I was a terrible writer. I guess you could say I lost my mojo as lame as it sounds. But my mojo is back! Well review please and tell me what you think! Thanks and sorry for the late update!


	14. Chapter 14:OMG Tonks!

"How much farther?" asked a blind-folded Harry.

"We're here," said Draco and Harry heard the sound of a door opening. Draco and Blaise led him in.

"Shut the door please, Professor," Blaise asked as he began taking off Harry's blindfold.

Severus did as he asked. By now Harry was gazing across the dark room. A second later the lights were on followed by several yells of "Surprise!" Severus held Harry as he almost fell back in shock. All of Harry's friends, as well as several staff, were present.

"What is this?" Harry asked with a smile.

"A surprise baby shower, Mate," said Ron as he and Hermione came forward.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here, come on over here and sit down," said Hermione as she linked her arm with his and led him to a large chair in the middle of the room.

"You guys know that you didn't have to do this, right?" Harry asked as he smiled at everyone around him.

"We wanted to, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry watched as everyone played several games. If it wasn't for the fact that he was 8 months along he would have joined in. Everyone was happy. Nobody had thoughts of Dumbledore or even as to how Harry had become pregnant. They were all just enjoying themselves. After the games came the gifts.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick came forward with a large wrapped box.

"This is from most of us staff. We all pitched in to get it for you," she explained.

Harry pushed himself up out of his chair and began to unwrap the large object. He let out a loud gasp at what it was.

It was a large wooden crib. It came with bedding made of little snitches and brooms. A label on it said that it would sound an alarm if the child was in danger of any sort. Harry was also happy to see that it played music. The wood itself held detailed carvings of snitches all around it.

"Thank you so much. I love it. It's perfect. I'll have Se-Professor Snape set it up as soon as we get in our rooms." At this everyone was laughing.

Along with the crib, Harry had received some clothes, diapers, bottles, and about anything else a baby would ever need.

Everyone continued to talk for awhile but soon Harry was yawning.

"Okay," said Severus, walking over to Harry. "I think we need to start heading back. You need to get some sleep."

"Come on, Professor. Just a few minutes more!" Harry pleaded. He really was enjoying himself.

"No. You need your sleep. Just think of how little sleep you will be getting once the baby comes."

Harry nodded and pushed himself up out of the chair.

"Thanks, everyone. But I'm going to be heading off to bed." Harry waved to them all. Everyone said goodbye, and Hermione gave him a hug before he and Severus headed off.

Harry slipped the large maternity night shirt over his large stomach. He gave it a slow rub before kissing his hand and placing it on his tummy.

"Good night, little one," Harry whispered before he headed into his and Severus' bedroom.

Harry pulled back the sheet and lay down on his back.

"I'll be so happy when I can sleep on my stomach again," Harry said as he waited for Severus to climb into bed.

Severus let out a laugh as he climbed into the bed alongside Harry.

"Well, it won't be that long until then." Severus placed his hand lovingly on Harry's large bump of a stomach.

Harry was sitting on the couch doing his schoolwork. Severus currently was in the Potions classroom teaching a class. Harry really missed classes with his friends but he was doing this for the safety of his baby.

Placing his quill down, Harry called out: "Dobby!"

There was a popping noise as Dobby entered the room.

"What can I get for Harry Potter?"

"Could you make me some peas covered in chocolate?"

"Of course." Dobby made his way into the apartment's small kitchen.

Dobby quickly returned with a plate of what Harry asked for and set it down on the table. It was ten o'clock when there was a knock at the door.

"Dobby-"

"Already on it, Harry Potter," said Dobby as he ran to the door.

Harry was surprised when he saw that it was Tonks.

"Tonks! It's good to see you-" But Harry stopped at the look of sadness on her face.

"Harry there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?

"I- I know who your other rapist is."  
"What?" Harry did not expect that to come out of her mouth.

"I didn't know until I saw him at the viewing of your memories. And that's not all.

I think he is the father of my baby."

"But what about Remus?"

"We only had sex a couple of times. Besides, I know he's gay. I'm not angry at him for it. And I know he just wants me to be happy since he can't be."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to have justice. You deserve it. And it was a quick fling anyways. I don't have any feelings when it comes to him."

That was when Severus came walking into the room.

"What's going on here?"

And Tonks once again explained herself.

"And what is his name?" Severus asked as he made his way towards the fireplace.

"Lyn Mabry."

Severus nodded and reached for the Floo Powder.

"Sev, where are you going?"

"To the ministry. I have to inform them of this new information."

"Severus!" Tonks cried out. "Please don't tell them you found out through me. Remus would never forgive me."

"Sure," said Severus before he threw in the Floo Powder and called out: "Ministry of Magic!"

"I better go," Tonks said after he had gone.

"Okay." Harry stood up and made his way over to her to give her a hug.

"Thank you. And just so you know this doesn't change anything between us."

"Thank you, Harry," she said before heading out.

Sorry it took so long! I want to thank my awesome beta: actorpotter! I also want to thank all of you so much. You guy's are so unbelievably awesome! Some of your guy's responses made me so happy I was crying! A lot's been going on of late. I went to my very first anime con! And I'm so happy my birthday is coming up on the 30th! I'll be 21 years old. LEGAL! lol But thank you so much guy's and keep up the reviews! Toodles


	15. Chapter 15: Down with Dumbledore!

It was the day of Dumbledores hearing. It was also the day of Lyn Mabry hearing as well. But it would be later in the evening, that way everyone could go and get something to eat after the first one.

Harry sat where he had been sitting during the first trial. Harry had an idea up his sleeve. One that would change everything. Severus had no idea about his plan but he would be happy about it in the end. After all Dumbledore would be under Veritaserum...

As they brought Dumbledore out the court room began to grow silent. He was lead to the examining chair in the middle of the room. Everyone watched as the Aurors clamped his hands down to the arms of the seat. The veritesurem was then administered and the questioning began.

"What is your name?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Is it true that you hired two men to rape Mr. Harry James Potter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted him weak! I wanted him to die in battle against Voldemort. And then I would once again be looked upon as a hero. Me!" He yelled.

Harry knew this was his moment.

He slowly got out of his chair and too his feet.

"So you wanted to sacrifice me to Voldemort?" He yelled down at the man he once trusted oh so long ago.

"Yes." Dumbledore said in an 'are you dumb' tone.

"So you were going to have my birth Father kill me?"

"Yes, but how do you know that?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

"After I went to live with Professor Snape he informed me that he had made a potion for Voldemort to be restored to a more human like form. It was after he had consumed it did the potion that you had made worn off. A potion that you had a Potions Master make. The potion that let you control the Dark Lords and my birth Fathers mind and actions!" Harry yelled angrily down at the man. At this the whole court room exploded in talk.

Severus looked over at Rita Skeeter, who had taken her quick quill and started writing herself, as fast as her hands could move.

"Quiet!" Yelled the Minister of Magic.

It took a while for this order to take place but eventually it all quieted down.

"Is this true Dumbledore?" Asked the Minister.

"Yes."

"And who was this potions master?" Asked someone almost the jurors.

"He name was Aero Salt. But after he had made the potion I killed him so that there would be no one but me who knew the truth. I had thought my pull on him had lessened. I should have known."

"So wait," said Umbridge, speaking up, "Does that mean that He who must not be named is innocent of all his crimes? And if so are they all placed on Dumbledore?"

"Yes I believe so Dolores." Said the Minister gloomily.

He then got to his feet.

"Albus Dumbledore you are here by sentenced to your magical core being permanently sealed. You shall also spend the last of your days rotting in Azkaban. And Lord V-V-Voldemort has been removed of all crimes against him. He is now an innocent man. We shall get together after lunch for the judgment of Lyn Mabry. And then these trials shall be over. Everyone is demised for recess for two hours.

Once Dumbledore was led away Harry sat down with a big sigh. It was then that the Weasleys and Remus circled around him.

"Harry dear why didn't you tell us about all of this?" Mrs. Weasley

"Would you have believed me?" Harry asked.

They were all silent. They knew that if he had told them that Voldemort was good and Dumbledore was evil that they would think him insane.

"Now how about we go get something to eat. I'm starving." Harry said as he pushed himself outta the chair.

Severus looped his arm under Harry s and began to lead him out.

As they got into the lobby of the Ministry of Magic they were quickly assaulted by the media. Everyone made a protective circle around Harry and led him out into Diagon Ally. They all made their way up to the leaky Cauldron. Knowing full well that Tom would not allow the paparazzi in. Plus there were several people waiting there that Harry was eager to see.

As Harry and the group Tom welcomed them.

"Hello Mr. Potter. There are some men waiting for you in back room number 3. I shall bring you some menus in a moment and then you can order."

"Alright. Thank you." Said Harry as he began to waddle towards the back room.

"Harry dear, who are we meeting?" Asked Mrs. Weasley. She couldn't think of who they would be meeting.

As they opened the doors and two cloaked figures stood up. But as soon as they saw Harry they both removed their hoods.

Mrs. Weasley nearly had a conniption when she saw before her eyes Lord Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy.

"Dad!" Harry said happily as his Father walked to meet him half way; and embraced him in a tight hug.

Tom leaned over to whisper in Harrys ear,

"Not that I'm unhappy to see them but why did you bring them. What if they tell?"

"My Lord," said Severus, as he had over heard Voldemort, "Harry as just released you of all your charges."

"What? But how?"

"When Dumbledore was under Veritaserum I got him to admit that he forced you to do all the crimes that you committed. And The ministry now sees you as a free man. But I would wait a few days to walk around in public. Just until its in the paper and everyone has accepted that fact. I also told them you were my birth dad."  
Tom smiled lovingly down at his son. He knew he was a snake under that lions skin, just had to have the right moment for it to show.

It was then that there was a knock at the door and Lucius and Harry's Father quickly replaced their hoods.

"Here you all go." Said Tom as he walked in and gave everyone a lunch menu. Lucius and Voldemort said nothing, slightly fearing that the man would recognize their voices. "Just tap the item you desire with your wand and I will know what you desire." With that he gave a slight bow and left the room.

After everyone received their menus they all sat down. Harry of course got the plushest of all the seats.

Lucius and Tom had pulled down their hoods and turned towards Harry.

"So Harry how is my dragon doing? He hasn't written me in several weeks," Lucius said in a very monotone voice. But he knew the man was deeply worried for his son.

"He's doing much better. He has less nightmares and is getting more comfortable around people. Well as long as Blaise is there." Harry said with a laugh.

"Blaise?" Lucius asked confused. He knew that the boy and his son were friends but he didn't know how that had helped out Draco.

"Yes don't tell them I told you but they are dating. And Blaise helps at night with his nightmares. And when we came back after visiting you guys they got together a few teachers and some of my friends and held a surprise baby shower."

"That's wonderful dear." Said Mrs. Weasley happily. "What did you get?"

And so Harry proceeded to tell her about all his gifts. Including the crib he so dearly loved. And before they knew it it was time for them to head back to the sentencing of Lyn Mabry.

Harry gave his Father a hug as tight as he could with his huge stomach in the way. Once again The Dark Lord hesitated before letting Harry out of his arms. Once he did let go Harry turned to Lucius and shook the mans hand knowing full well that's what he preferred in public.

And with that they headed off to the last trial. Harry felt slightly worried but knew that there was enough evidence against the man for him to go to jail. But it wasn't the trial they had to worry about. Un-be known to them it was what was going to happen after the trial that they needed to worry about.

Hey everyone I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Alots been going on with me. My moms work was burnt down and robbed and I've had alot on my mind. I want to thank my Beta! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Too rushed? I will try and update the beast within soon. Well please review!


	16. Chapter 16: Author note

Hey everyone. I'd like to apologize for not updating. Allot has been going on with me. But it's also the fact that I've been looking for a new beta. I asked several official Beta people but no ones got back to me. So i'm asking you guys as a last resort. And this with probably be a permanent thing. I need someone who is good with grammar and spellings. Thank you and I'll try and update soon!


End file.
